Reading Team PHNK
by DragonKingDragneel25
Summary: Teams RWBY and JNPR; as well as Percy, Harry, Naruto, Katniss, Gaara, Annabeth, Hermione, and Peeta; have been brought together to read 'Team PHNK'. Watch their reactions to the team consisting of the Son of Poseidon, the Boy who Lived, the Mockingjay, and the unpredictable ninja!
1. Intro

**Reading Team PHNK**

 **An: I know, I know! But from the very start, when Spirit planned to write Team PHNK, I had asked to do the reading of it. And here I am now, going to do just that! So here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Naruto, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, or Hunger Games**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Ruby yelped as she fell on her butt. "Ow…" she mumbled. Suddenly, several bangs resounded behind her as the remainder of Team RWBY appeared.

"What the heck is going on?!" Yang demanded.

"I don't know, Yang, no GET OFF ME!" Weiss Schnee shouted.

"Where are we?" Blake asked. She stood and looked around the homey looking room with a bunch of couches and recliners around a glass table and in front of a fireplace. She couldn't examine anymore because another set of lights flashed and Team JNPR landed beside them.

"Good Lord, why me?!" Jaune cried from under his teammates, whom had landed on top of him.

"Sorry, Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted as she tried to jump off Jaune, only to find she couldn't because of Nora. "Nora, we're crushing Jaune! Please get up!"

"Mmm…pancakes…" Nora mumbled dizzyingly, knocked out. Ren sighed from his position.

"Nora, there's pancakes on that table," he said with a monotone.

"WHERE?!" Nora immediately jumped up and surveyed the room. When she saw none, she pouted. "Rrrrrrreeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnn!" she whined. "That was mean!"

"My apologies, Nora, but you were crushing us," Ren said as he and the others picked themselves up.

Jaune groaned as he stood and cracked his back. He looked around and frowned. "Where are we?" he asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Blake said as Yang finally stopped her argument with Weiss.

Pyrrha looked around as well. "Who could have sent us here?" she asked as more flashes and exclaims of surprise sounded out.

"What in Merlin's name just happened?!" Harry Potter shouted.

"I don't know, Harry!" Hermione Granger shouted back.

"Seaweed Brain, what did you do?!" Annabeth Chase questioned loudly.

"Nothing!" Percy Jackson answered.

"Peeta! Are you ok?!" Katniss Everdeen asked loudly.

"Yeah," Peeta Millark groaned. "But that hurt!"

"Ack! G-Gaara, you're gourd is crushing my balls!" Naruto Uzumaki groaned.

Suddenly, a wave of sand knocked the group into the air. They all cried out in surprise, but they were all able to land on their feet safely. The blonde male stood and groaned in pain. "Thanks, Gaara," he mumbled.

Yang, having slowly grown annoyed, exploded. "GRRRR…WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" she shouted, gathering everyone's attention as her hair caught fire and her eyes turned red. Harry spoke up first.

"Who the bloody hell are you?!" he asked.

"Perhaps, I can explain," a voice called out, gaining everyone's attention. Everyone turned to see a young man in his early twenties wearing a red T-shirt, blue jeans, and boots under a trench coat with the hood up. The man had brown hair and blue eyes. He grinned at the assembled group. "Yo!" he said with a wave.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" they shouted in unison.

"Nice to meet you all too," he chuckled. "Since y'all asked, the name's Dragon. And I brought you all here for one, singular purpose."

"And what's that?" Annabeth asked, wary of the figure.

Dragon smirked and snapped his fingers, causing a book to land on the table behind him. "Simply to read a book containing the events of a reality where you sixteen change the very fate of Remnant," he said, getting dubious looks from the group.

"You don't expect us to believe that, right?" Katniss asked questioningly. Dragon just grinned and snapped his fingers, causing a big TV to appear above a hearth. Everyone turned to it and saw it flicker to life. Much to their surprise, images of themselves appeared on the screen.

 _A version of Naruto wearing a long orange coat glared at a one eyed man. "_ _ **This is MY village, old man,**_ _" the Naruto growled, pulling out two tri-bladed kunai. "_ _ **And as its Kage, if you attack my village's people…**_ _" He threw one and reappeared behind the man in a yellow flash. "_ _ **…YOU DEAL WITH ME!**_ _" he roared, a Rasengan in hand._

 _The screen flashed to a version of Harry, with dog ears and a tail_. " _ **I…am the Son of Prongs; the successor of Padfoot; the student of Moony! The son of the powerful witch in the world!**_ _" he shouted as he slashed at a man wearing a bone mask, leaving a massive gash on the man's chest. "_ _ **I am the Marauder's heir! The leader of the Schnee Dust Company's Animagus Corp.; I am Harry James Potter!**_ _" He slashed a couple more times before he sent his foot straight into the man's sternum, sending him to the ground. He stomped on his head and growled, "_ _ **The man who defied Death himself! What hope do you have against me?!**_ _"_

 _Another scene appeared of Jaune fending off a massive Grimm with a horse body and a human rider with extremely long arms. He shouted wordlessly as he brought his sword down in a vertical cut, the blade vibrating with barely contained power. Suddenly, it was like the world stalled. All Ren and Nora could see was a blinding white light. Jaune saw the Grimm before him separate into two separate pieces before it vanished in the same light Ren and Nora were seeing. Suddenly, time seemed to return and a massive cut appeared through the abandoned town of Kuroyuri, splitting a mountain in two and sending two massive waves of earth flying on either side of the slash._

 _The screen showed a destroyed city with a man with white hair holding Peeta firmly in front of him as Katniss took aim with a bow. "_ _ **Don't you see, Everdeen?!**_ _" the man shouted. "_ _ **The anarchy you've caused?! This war is causing innocent men and women to die! For what?! Him?!**_ _" He motioned to Peeta. "_ _ **A mother who lost her mind?! A sister who died in vain?! A friend who abandoned you?! What?!**_ _"_

" _ **Do you trust me?**_ _" she whispered softly, her eyes meeting Peeta's._

 _He didn't hesitate._ _ **"Yes,"**_ _he said. Snow was unimpressed._

" _ **How can you possibly think you won't him?**_ _" the President asked. Katniss smiled, no humor gracing her face._

" _ **I don't,**_ _" she admitted, and let her arrow fly._

 _The screen flickered to a visage of an older Ruby, with black sclera and her silver eyes glowing brightly. "_ _ **You don't…**_ _" she growled, punching a burly looking man. "_ _ **Know a THING…about me! NOT anymore, Hazel! But one thing hasn't changed: I'M still HER creation! HER KNIGHTMARE! And I fully intend to own this curse! And I'll use it to rip out whatever's left of her cold, black heart!**_ _"_

 _Another scene appeared, showing Percy wearing a wicked looking suit of armor and holding a trident that seemed to have axe heads attached to the sides. "_ _ **I am the Savior of Olympus! Son of the Earth shaker and the new God of the Seas, Ares!**_ _" he proclaimed in a loud voice. He pointed his trident to the ground and shouted, "_ _ **And you've just pissed…ME…OFF!"**_ _He slammed his trident into the ground, and suddenly, the ground around him began to shake violently._

Dragon snapped his fingers again, and the TV turned off. "Believe me now?" he asked the shocked group. They nodded slowly.

"B-But why us?" Jaune questioned.

Dragon shrugged. "Why not? Now why don't we settle down and introduce ourselves and get started, shall we?" he asked. Everyone nodded and headed for the sitting area.

Team RWBY took one of the bigger couches in front of the table, while JNPR took the other. Percy and Annabeth shared a recliner, and Harry commandeered the one next to them. Hermione ended up sharing a couch with Naruto and Gaara. Katniss and Peeta shared a recliner like Percy and Annabeth.

"Now who wants to start off?" Dragon asked. Naruto shrugged and spoke up.

"Sure why not? I'll go," Naruto said, and addressed the group. "Yo! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!" Yang and Blake blushed as they got a good look at him, but before anyone could notice, the redhead beside him spoke up.

"My name is Gaara," the Kazekage intoned, but said no other word. Weiss blushed this time, something Ruby caught, but didn't say anything.

Hermione figured she should go next. "Well, I guess I'll introduce myself now. I'm Hermione Granger," she smiled at the group, then motioned for Harry to follow.

He nodded and sighed. "I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet all of you," he said, and Ruby couldn't help but blush herself as she met his eyes and turned away. Weiss was the only person to notice this, but she said nothing, deciding to file it away for later.

"We'll go next," Percy announced, getting everyone to turn to him. He grinned. "What's up? I'm Percy Jackson! Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Annabeth Chase," Annabeth said. They all nodded to them.

Peeta spoke up then. "We'll here goes nothing," he mumbled. Louder, he spoke: Hello everybody, I'm Peeta Millark." He nudged Katniss, who seemed reluctant to speak, but after a seemingly silent talk between the two, she sighed and addressed the group.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen," she said quietly, and promptly shut up.

Now it was the two Huntsmen/Huntresses teams. Ruby snapped out of her funk by shaking her black/red streaked hair and smiled at the group. "Well, my name is Ruby! Ruby Rose!" she said brightly.

Yang decided to continue. "And I'm Yang Xiao Long! Nice to meet you!" she said, winking at the men, causing the three with female companions to narrow their eyes at the girl.

"Blake Belladonna," Blake said, and not another word came from her.

"My name is Weiss Schnee," Weiss finished.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Nora shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "Me next! Me next! I'm the Queen of the Castle, Her royal majesty, Nora Valkyrie!" Everyone but her friends looked at her oddly. Ren sighed.

"I'm Lie Ren," Ren said, trying to get back to a sense of normalcy so the eight newcomers (to him at least) felt comfortable again.

Pyrrha took this time to smile at the group. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos. Hello!" she said with a wave.

"And I'm Jaune Arc," Jaune said. He thought about trying to smooth talk the three girls who showed up, but one look at them told him they might not appreciate it, especially Katniss.

Dragon smiled. "Alright! Hard part's over!" he said, and summoned the book to him. "I'll start reading for us!"

* * *

 **An: What do you think? Review and tell me!**


	2. Reading chapter 1

**Reading Team PHNK**

 **An: Sorry 'bout the long wait guys. I've been pulling long hours at work and just got over a bad case of writer's block. Not sure how well this chapter will stack up, but hopefully it's passable.**

 **To sondow23 and reviewer Mike: the clips Dragon showed the group are scenes from stories I intend to write. Their inclusion was spur of the moment on my part, and yes, one scene is from a future chapter of RWBY JNPR & HAIL, sondow.**

 **A thanks to Spirit for his help on certain scenes in this chapter. Thank you friend, and I hope this chapter isn't a total disappointment.**

* * *

Chapter 1-Blue Trailer

" **Blue Trailer,** " Dragon read. "These first four chapters are what I guess you could call 'hype chapters.' They exist to increase the interest of the story," he explained to the group, getting 'Ah's of understanding.

 **A seventeen year old boy stood on a hill, looking at the sea below it. The boy had jet black hair, with sea green eyes and slightly tan skin. He was wearing a blue jacket, an orange shirt with faded words on it, a bronze watch, and sword on his back.**

 **His name was Percy Jackson. And currently, he was watching for any dust ships or criminal jets.**

The group was a bit shocked when Percy's description was read, but they were even more shocked when the TV flickered to life and showed them a picture of the Percy the book just described!

"What the hell?!" Yang shouted.

"Oh! I forgot to mention the TV has been modified to show the scenes of the book playing out," Dragon said.

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted. "I was afraid that this would have been boring just reading this book!"

"I know right?!" Nora agreed, making Naruto smile her way. He liked her already. Not only was her hair Orange (the best freaking color there was!), but she seemed to be on the same wavelength he was!

For this same reason, Gaara and Ren sighed in exasperation.

 **"Yo Wise Girl, do you see them yet?" Percy asked, using his scroll to call her.**

 **"Yeah, I see them Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied in the scroll. "50 miles ahead of you is a boat full of dust cargo. Three White Fang Bullheads are coming towards it, but you won't get there in time to stop them from landing. You'll need to fight them on the boat."**

"Those are some…odd nicknames," Katniss mumbled.

Percy looked at her and shrugged. "Yeah, but they fit," he said.

"Why's that?" Hermione asked.

Annabeth and Percy looked to each other, not knowing what to say when Dragon spoke up. "It will explain it a bit at the end of the chapter," he said, getting Annabeth's and Percy's attention.

"Sorry you two, but it will come out." They scowled at that, but Dragon went to address the others. "And you six," he continued, getting the ninjas', wizard/witches', and tributes' attention, "just so you know, if not enough information is given at the end of the next three chapters, which concern one of you for each, I'm going to explain a small part of your stories, just enough to help teams RWBY and JNPR know just who y'all are and why you're important, so be prepared."

Katniss glared at Dragon, as did Harry and Hermione, but Naruto and Gaara just shrugged. Peeta was a little apprehensive, but otherwise stayed silent.

 **Percy groaned. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." With that, he hung up the scroll and sighed. "Well, at least I won't get bored." With that, he jump off the cliff and dive into the water.**

 **For most people, they can't breathe underwater, but Percy could breathe as easy as a fish in the sea. That was a part of his semblance.**

The teams from Remnant were amazed at that. "That's a rather unique and useful semblance to have!" Weiss said.

"I know!" Ruby agreed. "Man, I wish I could breathe underwater! That would be so cool!"

"'Semblance?'" Harry asked. "What's that?"

Ren took it upon himself to explain. "It's the manifestation of one's innate and personal ability that's unique to each individual. It's commonly referred to as a more tangible representation of Aura, which is a manifestation of our souls."

"You guys fight with your souls?" Peeta asked, intrigued.

"In a simplified way, yes," Ren affirmed. "It's our sword and our shield. It aids us in combat and protects us from harm."

"Impressive," Gaara said in his toneless voice.

"Brilliant really!" Hermione said, excited to learn more about something. "What are the capabilities of Aura?! How does-"

"But why would I have Aura?" Percy asked.

"I'll explain after the fourth chapter," Dragon said. "Suffice to say, the lot of you might not like it, but such is the way of the world."

"Figures," Harry mumbled.

 **He saw a great white a few meters near him and wave at it.**

 **The shark came towards Percy, but instead of eating him, he let the boy take a hold of his fin and started swimming towards the boat. As they got closer, Percy can see from underwater that the White Fang already made it to the boat. It took a couple of minutes, but Percy manage to get under the boat.**

 **"Thanks." Percy told the creature, being able to talk underwater. The shark bow to him (Or what seems like a bow) before swimming away. The teen swim up to the service, making sure he's near the boat so the enemy won't see him.**

"What the hell-?!" Jaune exclaimed, stating what everyone was thinking. "Why did it do that?!" he asked of Percy, who just smirked.

"I'm the King of the Ocean," Percy said. Annabeth groaned in mock irritation.

"Seaweed Brain," she bemoaned.

 **"Sir, what do you want us to do with the crew members?" He heard one of the White Fang grunts asked.**

 **What the leader said made his blood boil. "Throw the Faunus into the ocean. The humans, however, we'll kill on the boat."**

Blake stiffened. She knew that voice. Surely it couldn't be…

"That bastard!" Yang shouted, standing abruptly with red eyes flaring. "Where does he get off deciding who lives and dies?!"

"Um…" Naruto called out uncertainly, getting everyone's attention. "What are Faunus? And this 'White Fang?'"

The two teams were shocked again, before realizing why they didn't know. Blake began explaining. "Faunus are humans with animal characteristics," she explained. "That's the simplest way to say it. The White Fang is an organization of Faunus that were once a peaceful organization before a new leader turned them into a terrorist group."

Hermione scrunched up her nose. "Sounds like back home with the-"

"Sorry, Hermione, I'm going to have to stop you right there for the time being," Dragon said, getting a glare from the girl. "Spoilers and whatnot. What you were about to say ties into your identities." She scowled at him but otherwise stayed silent.

"What was she about to say?" Ruby asked, daring to speak up.

"Just about a terrorist group she and Harry had to fight. I'll explain a bit in a moment," Dragon told her.

"Oh." Ruby said, satisfied for the moment.

 **'** _ **Not if I've got anything to say about it.'**_ **Percy thought in his head. Before any of the grunts could follow the order, Percy jumped out of the water with two giants ropes of water following. When he got high enough for everyone to see him, he used the water ropes to grab two of the White Fang grunts near the hostages and threw them into the water. He landed on the boat as the two screaming grunts landed in the water.**

"Whoa," Jaune mumbled.

 **When he got on the boat, many of the grunts pull their weapons out. He look around until he spotted the leader, a redheaded Faunus with white mask and a black suit on him. His hand is on the hilt of his sword, ready to be pulled out.**

 **"Who are you?" The leader demanded, looking ready to fight.**

Blake's breath caught. It _was_ him! Her team looked at her in concern, but Blake was too preoccupied with the visage of her old mentor and friend on the screen.

"Blake," Weiss asked slowly, "are you ok?" The black themed girl didn't answer, making Weiss a bit more concerned.

 **"Oh. No one special." Percy answered. "Just…." He raise his arms up and the ocean around them exploded upward, blocking all exits. The White Fang look around in shock while their leader gritted his teeth. "King of the ocean." Percy finished, giving them a smirk and his deluxe 'I'm gonna kill you' glare.**

"Seaweed brain," Annabeth mock groaned while Percy nodded sagely at his other agreeing with him. The others were fascinated by his control of water.

"That's a rather powerful semblance!" Pyrrha commented. Nora grinned in excitement.

"I wanna fight him!" she cheered, lightning dancing off her arms.

Katniss and Peeta looked shocked at the sight, but Percy just laughed joyfully. "Maybe later, Nora, was it?" he asked sheepishly. She nodded happily. Ren sighed. Typical Nora.

"It might just be me, Gaara, but that Percy guy's glare on par with yours?" Naruto whispered to Gaara. The Kazekage hummed in thought.

"…I must say it might not be just you," he mumbled to his first and best friend.

 **"Kill him." The White Fang leader ordered, causing the White Fang members to charge at him. Percy quickly pull out his sword before blocking a sword strike from one of the White Fang before flipping him over his body. He block another strike and move both swords downward before jumping on the grunt, putting a foot on the man's chest to jump up.**

 **As he jumped over a group of Faunus, his watch turned into a mini shotgun strapped onto his arm. He aimed at the group under him before unleashing a shot from his gun, causing several of them to scatter and fall down, unconscious.**

Ruby squealed in sheer delight when she saw Percy's watch transform into a shotgun, making the non-Remnant teens jump and look at her in shock. Yang saw this and chuckled.

"Don't worry," she said, putting her sister into a headlock. "Ruby's just a dork when it comes to weapons."

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnngggggggggggggg," she grumbled, her voice muffled by her sister's shirt.

"But still, a transforming weapon is amazing!" Hermione exclaimed, eyes shining. "That's years ahead of what our home has ever produced!"

"Really?" Weiss asked. "You don't have mecha-shift weapons?"

"No, unfortunately," Dragon slumped. "As much I'd like it to be. That reminds me, Ruby how much would it cost me for you to make me a replica of your Crescent Rose?"

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT MY BABY?!" she whined, braking away from Yang and trying to hug her precious scythe to her person, only to remember it was in her locker back at Beacon.

"Because your scythe is AWESOME!" Dragon answered, like it was obvious. "Who DOESN'T want a massive sniper-scythe?!" Ruby looked at the cloaked man in awe, but before she could go off on a massive weapon spiel, Yang grabbed her sister and gave her a noogie.

"Read," she growled at him, her eyes blazing red. Dragon chuckled and nodded.

 **He blocked another strike and aim beside the grunt, taking out two of them that were going to attack. He duck from a swing from the grunt he blocked before grabbing his arm and throwing into another group. He let out three more shotgun blast at incoming White Fang grunts before back flipping from a stab from a female grunt. When he got back on the floor, he slice at her and knock her down. He look around, seeing that all of them are unconscious except for the leader.**

 **Said leader, growled in frustration and face palmed. "I need to make a new training regime." He muttered before taking out his sword. "I admit, you're skills are impressive for a human. Your name?"**

 **Percy smirked, turning his gauntlet into a shield. "Percy Jackson. Yours?"**

 **"Adam Taurus." The leader, now known as Adam, introduce himself. "Now die." Adam charged at Percy and the boy quickly used his shield to block the attack. Percy's battle instincts kicked in, and he used his sword to kick the sheath away from him, which was a rifle. That was proven when a shot was from right as he pushed it away from him.**

 **The recoil caused Adam to step back, giving Percy an opening. He started sending out several slashes and stabs, while the bull Faunus blocked each attack. Percy quickly stepped back as Adam started shooting at him, and Percy blocked each attack. As soon as Adam stopped shooting at him, Percy charge at him once again, the two of them clashing sword. Once Percy did that, he did twisted the sword and throw out of Adam's hand.**

 **Adam was about to use his gun, but Percy quickly bashed his head with his shield, subduing him. He turned his shield back into a shotgun, before aiming and blasting Adam onto the floor.**

"Whoa!" Blake was in shock at Percy's skills. He was keeping up with Adam! The bull Faunus was one of the most skilled fighters Blake had ever known! And this guy was giving him a hard time!

"He's doing pretty well," Yang commented, not seeing her partner's shock.

Pyrrha nodded. "He seems rather powerful," she agreed.

"Meh," Naruto grunted. "3 out of 10."

Weiss looked at him like he was crazy. "What's that supposed to mean?!" she hissed at him. "Jackson's doing well against that rapscallion!"

"I've been fighting almost all my life," Naruto said dully. "This fight hardly counts amongst the top 10 fights I've seen or been in." Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Jackson is rather skilled, but compared to us, who were trained to fight at a young age, it's…lackluster," the redhead said.

Percy looked offended, but otherwise didn't say anything, hoping whatever they said would be explained later. However, Annabeth and Hermione had a lot to say.

"YOU TWO ARE CHILD SOLDIERS?!" they screeched. The two looked at them curiously.

"Better than what we've had to go through," Katniss mumbled, thinking of the Hunger Games.

Hermione, however, heard her. "What?!"

"Spoilers," Dragon told them and quickly went back to reading.

 **Adam slowly brought his head up with a groan, but stopped when Percy aimed his sword at him. "I win." Percy said, giving him a smirk. Before Adam could say anything, the two heard another splash and the two turned around to see what was it. Their eyes' widened when they saw what it was.**

 **It was a giant Grimm, shaped like a giant octopus. It got bones all over its tentacles and its head, and two red glowing eyes are the bottom of its body. Right now, his tentacles are aiming to kill the screaming hostages.**

The teens not from Remnant paled at the size and visage while the teens from that world barely batted an eyelash.

"Pretty big squid," Yang said conversationally, as if she was discussing the weather.

"Octopus, Yang," Blake corrected. "Squids have conical heads. This one has a rounded head.

"Oh. So it's an-"

"You finish that sentence, I'll punch you in the mouth, Yang," Weiss growled.

"Spoilsport!"

"What the hell is that thing?!" Katniss screeched, startling everyone.

"A Grimm," Ruby said, after shaking Katniss's demand off. "They're monsters we learn to fight."

"Great. More things that want to kill me," Percy grumbled.

"My thoughts exactly," Harry grumbled as well. Percy looked at him in shock for a moment, before smirking at him, a sense of comradery flowing between them as Harry smirked back.

Peeta looked just as disturbed as Katniss. "I don't know what's worse," he mumbled. "This…or the mutts back home."

Katniss heard him and honestly couldn't answer that either. She just shrugged helplessly.

 **"Shit!" Percy cursed, running to the Grimm with sword drawn and shotgun out. He saw one tentacles lifting up to smash the hostages, but Percy aimed his shotgun and blasted the tentacles. It recoiled and screeched in pain, giving Percy enough time to get over and save the group.**

 **He jumped on one of the tentacles on the boat and use it to spring forward to the tentacle he shot. When he got to the tip of it, he ran to the Grimm, using the momentum to make himself faster and prepare his sword to stab it in the eyes. But the Grimm didn't gain its bone armor for nothing, and flicked Percy off its tentacles.**

"So it's a rather old Grimm," Ren said grimly. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"Young Grimm are typically violent and mindless. They also have little to no bone armor," Ren explained. "However, as time progresses, they grow more armor and begin to learn."

"So the older they are, the smarter they are?" Annabeth asked, intrigued.

Weiss nodded. "While we don't know much about the Grimm, mainly because after they die they disintegrate, but we do know that much about them," she commented.

"How do you not know much about them?" Katniss asked with a sharp tone. "If they're as much of a threat as you say, why aren't you all doing anything about it?"

Her cynical condescension gained her many glares in response, mainly from the huntsmen and huntresses. "We do our best," Blake told her tightly. "But like Weiss said, they disintegrate immediately after death and all other attempts to study them in captivity have failed because they either break out or die before we can gain any amount of good information."

Katniss was about to say something else, but Peeta grabbed her arm and shook his head, telling her not to. She gritted her teeth, but complied nonetheless.

 **Percy wasn't deterred and summoned the water for him to land, using it to surf to the Grimm. The giant octopus-like Grimm swung down one of its tentacles at him, but Percy slid flip and made another wave for him to land on, continuing his course. He prepared his shotgun, increasing its power to perform more damage on the thing, and quickly made another shotgun blast, aiming for the bottom of the tentacles. That shot caused one of the tentacles to be cut off, and caused the Grimm to screech in pain and anger.**

 **It swung his tentacles vertically to get rid of the wave, but Percy was prepared and dropped the wave just as the tentacle got close, causing him to fall right on the tentacle. Before it could do anything, Percy use the water to trap the Grimm octopus, making ropes of water around the thing.**

 **The thing screeched as it tried to get out of the net of water, but it wouldn't budge. Percy aimed his shotgun downward and used the recoil of the blast to fly up above the octopus. He turned his shotgun back into a watch and held his sword with both hands before charging right at the thing with a yell.**

 **The thing screech Percy made a giant cut on it before slowly evaporating into nothing from the attack. Percy quickly form another wave above him, landing on it with one knee to see the thing evaporate. Percy sighed in relief before jumping up on the boat.**

"That was AWESOME!" Ruby squealed loudly. "He beat that thing without any trouble at all!"

"He's a rather skilled Huntsman," Ren commented, and Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

Percy just shrugged and smirked. That was nothing. He had fought bigger and badder before.

Katniss, Peeta, and Hermione were in shock though. "H-He doesn't seemed tired at all!" Hermione muttered.

"How'd he beat that beast?!" Katniss mumbled.

"He's good," Harry said. While it wasn't as big as the Basilisk he killed or the dragon he fought, that beast was still pretty powerful it looked like.

"Good job, Water boy," Naruto teased Percy, who scowled at him. Gaara just nodded to him.

"Your other did well, Seaweed brain," Annabeth said with a smile, making him smile as well.

 **He saw that the crew members were still tied up, and most of the White Fang were still unconscious, but he noticed that there were some missing. One of them being Adam Taurus. "Shit." Percy cursed before looking up to see one of the bullheads flying away. The last thing he saw on there was the bull Faunus looking down at him before going back into the bullhead.**

Blake stiffened up at the fact Adam got away, but the others didn't notice.

 **Percy sighed in annoyance, but look around. At least most of the Dust was still there, most of the White Fang members still unconscious, and all the crew members were still alive.**

"Dust?" Annabeth asked. "What's that?"

"Energy propellant," Weiss explained, slipping into her 'heiress' mode. "It's our energy source and reacts to our Aura."

Both Annabeth and Hermione looked excited to learn something new, but both Percy and Harry quickly slapped their hands across the girls' mouths.

"Read!" they said in unison, getting raised eyebrows at each other before they smirked at each other in sympathy.

 **In less than half an hour, Percy managed to untie all the crew and tie up the White Fang members. "Thank you young man." The captain told him gratefully. "If you haven't come when you did, we would've all been dead."**

 **"I'm just glad I got here in time." Percy told him, looking at the White Fang members with a small scowl. "I'm disgusted with those that are willing to kill innocents, especially their own kind, to get what they want." He saw a few of them wince at the last part, but the rest didn't show any kind of guilt.**

 **"Sir, we're close to the dock." A female crew member announced. The two looked to see that they were indeed close to the dock.**

 **Percy gave the man one more smile before walking over to the deck. "I gotta go now. Don't worry about the criminals. They won't be getting out of those knots any time soon." Percy formed water around each rope and formed thick ice from an ice crystal Dust.**

 **"Wait-" The man started to say, but Percy already back flipped off the ship and dive into the water. Percy willed the water around himself to make him swim in the ocean like a torpedo.**

 **This has been his life ever since he came to Remnant. Fighting bad guys, spending time with his girlfriend, and swimming in the sea, occasionally fighting the sea based Grimm. His name is Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, and formerly the Hero of Olympus.**

"He's a demigod?! You're a demigod?!" Hermione asked incredulously. Percy and Annabeth winced.

"Y-Yeah," Percy said.

"Demigod?" Naruto asked. "What's that?"

"Someone who's half human and half god," Harry told the blonde shinobi, in shock himself. Naruto and Gaara shared dubious looks at that, unbelieving of that bit of information, and they were not the only ones.

"Half god? Seriously?" Katniss scoffed. "You expect us to believe that?"

"Yes," Dragon told her. "He truly is the halfblood son of Poseidon, Greek god of the seas and storms."

"Well, I don't believe it," Yang said, crossing her arms. Weiss, Blake, and surprisingly Jaune shared her skepticism.

"Then explain to me how he was able to communicate with the shark and it actually bow to him?" Dragon asked. "Even as far as Semblances go, that's a bit much even by Remnant's standards?"

Weiss and Blake tried to find a counter for it, but couldn't think of one. Dragon sighed.

"Alright then, how 'bout a bet, then?" he asked, gaining the huntresses' attentions. "I bet that in one chapter of this story, Percy proves once and for all he is who he says he is, and if I'm wrong, I'll submit to whatever punishment you girls see fit." This gained their attentions.

"And if we lose?" Weiss asked.

"You submit to a punishment Percy sees fit, as it's him and his dad you're insulting," Dragon said. He looked at the girls and Percy. "So? We have a deal?"

"Deal!" Yang shouted with a grin. Dragon grinned back and held out his hand. Yang shook it vigorously. "Get ready to lose!"

"You too, Yang!" Dragon said back.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?!" Percy asked.

"Guess not," Dragon told him. "But hey, at least you get to pick the punishment right?" Percy thought about that and nodded, hesitantly. Dragon laughed.

"So, does anybody want to read next?" he asked the group.


	3. Reading chapter 2

**Reading Team PHNK**

 **An: Sorry about the long wait everyone. Work's been crazy and I've been in a bad slump…not to mention I recently bought Persona 5 and have been playing that nonstop. But better late than never, right? So, here's the second trailer for Team PHNK!**

* * *

Reading Green Trailer

"I will!" both Hermione and Annabeth shouted, getting glares from each other in response. Dragon laughed at them.

"I guess you'll have to play a game of rock, paper, scissors to see who will read," he suggested, and the two academics did just that. In a two out of three game, Hermione won. She just nodded smugly and grabbed the book. Annabeth seethed in silence next to Percy as Hermione flipped to the spot Dragon stopped.

" **Green Trailer** _,"_ she read aloud.

 **"Here's go nothing." A young boy said under his breath, tightening his combat braces. He was a black haired boy, with pale skin and emerald green eyes. He wore a black and green combat suit, with the sleeves and armor being green, and had a metal Bo staff in his hand.**

"Harry?!" Hermione screeched, eyes widening as she stared at her best friend. Harry looked just as shocked.

"Looks like he's getting reading for a fight," Naruto observed.

Ren nodded. "I guess we're about to find out with who…or what."

 **He slowly walked out of an entrance and into the arena, with thousands of people watching. As he walked into the arena, he saw someone else on the other side. A redheaded girl (though her hair was more scarlet) with the same green eyes he had and slight tan skin. She was wearing a bronze v neck armor with no straps, along with a brown leather top that covers the armor, a red skirt, a gorget around her neck, brown greaves and gloves, and a little crown on her head. Her weapon was a bronze shield and a spear.**

Pyrrha's eyes widened as she recognized the stage and her presence. It was the Mistral Regional Tournament grounds!

"Oh! So he's fighting P-Money huh?" Yang mused. "We'll he's a goner."

"Why's that?" Percy asked.

"Because Pyrrha has won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row," Weiss said. "She hasn't lost a fight yet."

"You really shouldn't underestimate Harry," Hermione told the heiress. "And this next paragraph is about to explain why."

"Doubt it!" Nora sang.

 **"On the left, is the Invisible Girl herself, Pyrrha Nikos!" The announcer, well, announced, causing several people to cheer. "And on the right is her Achilles Heel, Harry Potter!" The cheers got even louder this time.**

 **"Good luck." Harry said to her.**

 **"You too." Pyrrha said back, smiling at him.**

That had Pyrrha sitting straight. Did she hear that right? 'Her Achilles Heel'? Was this alternate version of the boy next to the bushy haired girl really her equal?

"So what? He might just get some good hits in," Weiss said dismissively.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Dragon said, grinning.

 **"Let the final match begin!" Despite saying that, Harry and Pyrrha didn't move. They prepared their weapons, but were waiting for one of them to make the first move.**

 **It was Pyrrha that made the first move. She charged at Harry with her shield up and spear ready, causing Harry to bring his Bo staff up to block the slash from Pyrrha. He blocked two more slashes before rolling under the next one and then swinging his Bo staff diagonally to hit her. Pyrrha blocked it with her shield, but was knocked on her back when Harry fired a shot from the end of his staff, causing him to fly backwards before landing on one hand and one knee.**

 **Harry made a running jump, twirling his staff to hit Pyrrha in the stomach, but the girl rolled to the side to dodge the attack. She twisted herself back up mid-roll before attacking him once more. Harry quickly blocked the spear and pushed it downward, but ended up getting hit by the edge of Pyrrha's shield when saw the opening. He got knocked back by the hit, but he managed to flip back to his feet.**

 **Pyrrha charged at him again, but this time, Harry didn't block them. Instead he started dodging the attacks. He ducked under the first stab, rolled under Pyrrha when she tried to stab under them, and then swung his staff, knocking her to the side, but backflip in mid-flight and land her feet on the rope of the arena, using it to the speed her momentum.**

Weiss looked smug at being proved right. "Told you," she said.

"It ain't over yet," Dragon told her. "Harry's just getting warmed up."

Hermione knew Dragon was right. Harry was very good at proving others wrong. Weiss was in for a rude awakening.

"Still, they're both pretty good," Peeta commented.

"We haven't seen anything yet!" Naruto complained. "They're only dodging and blocking!"

"Not every fight is about flashing techniques and beating your opponent into submission, Naruto," Gaara said, making his blonde haired friend turn to him.

"Since when?!"

 **She jump off the rope and started flying straight towards Harry, shield up. Harry lifted his staff, and somehow, used his aura make a blue shield around his staff to take the impact of the blow. His eyes widened when he saw Pyrrha turning her spear into her rifle, and before he could think about dodging, Pyrrha shot him right at his face, knocking him back and making him roll on the floor until he was on his stomach.**

Weiss's smug grin brightened.

"Doesn't look like he'll win this one," Katniss said dully.

"You of all people should know not to underestimate ANYBODY, Katniss," Dragon said, making the Tribute grit her teeth, knowing he was right.

 **Slowly he got back up with a groan, closing his eyes and holding his head. But then he opened them back up and removed his hands from his head, his eyes filled with determination. When Pyrrha jumped up and flew down at him, shield in front of her, Harry changed his staff into a long wand and move his arms up, forming a giant shield around him.**

 **When Pyrrha clashed against the shield, she was knocked back and sent flying, but she landed on her hands and knees. She turned her spear into a rifle and started shooting at Harry, but the boy dodged and blocked them all with enhanced speed and mini blue shields before shooting bolts of aura at her.**

Slowly, the hunters and huntresses from Remnant began blinking slowly, eyes widening as they watched this other version of Harry move towards the Invincible Girl.

"H-H-How's he doing that?" Weiss stuttered.

"Is that his Aura?" Ren asked, eyes wide. "I've never seen anyone shoot their Aura out like that, let alone seen it!"

"Just goes to show you don't underestimate Harry Potter," Hermione said in a snippy tone. While she was shocked at her friend's supposed skills in this other world, she wasn't horribly surprised, as she was more than aware what happened when you counted Harry Potter out.

You got disappointed.

Harry blushed at his friend's admission. "Did you have to put it like that, Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes, I did," she said affirmatively.

 **Pyrrha dodged two of them and was forced to block the last one with her shield, giving Harry the chance to attack. However, instead of that, he suddenly teleported with a crack, startling Pyrrha and making her look around for him.**

 **She heard a crack from behind and move to defend, but she was sent flying being an aura attack from Harry and was sent up in the air. She had her eyes closed when it happened, but when she opened them, she saw that Harry was above her, due to him teleporting, and was aiming his wand at her. Another blast of aura was summoned, but this time, it caused an explosion and sent her flying back down.**

 **Harry teleported once again, making another blast of aura and sent Pyrrha flying forward before she could fall down, and then teleported once again, getting in front of her. He summon one more dose of aura in his wand, enough to knock her aura down and maybe knock her out, before summoning one more powerful blast of aura to knock her back and this time, on her stomach.**

Silence was all that could be heard in the room. Weiss's eyes went wide as she began spluttering uncontrollably. Yang, Blake, and Ruby were in shock at watching their friend be beaten so soundly, while Nora and Ren were staring at Pyrrha in worry. Jaune was gob smacked, staring incomprehensively at Harry.

Harry was just as shocked at his skills, wondering idly if he could ever be that skilled. He doubted it, but the thought was nice to entertain. Hermione, though shocked, just nodded in acceptance. She was glad Harry proved them all wrong.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, was frozen. She simply sat in her seat, staring at the screen with a mute expression.

"Well…" Katniss mumbled. "I was wrong." She turned to Harry and, hesitantly, apologized to him. He waved it off, showing it was ok.

Naruto was nodding in intrigue. "Ok," he stated. "A little better. Liked his teleporting thingy, 4 and a half out of ten." Percy pouted at that.

"While I don't deny he was good, I think I still did better," the son of Poseidon said.

"You should've done more to impress me then, Water boy."

"Stop calling me that."

"Can't. Sorry." He didn't sound too sorry to Percy.

 **Pyrrha tried to get up, to keep on fighting, but fell down on the floor, unconscious. "Harry Potter wins by knockout and aura level!" The crowd cheered as Harry slowly put his wand up. Harry smiled as he gazed at the all the people in the stadium.**

 **He loved fighting in these tournaments. Especially fighting Pyrrha Nikos.**

"So he fights in them a lot?" Ruby asked, wondering why that last line was relevant.

"Guess so," Blake said. "It appears he might be Pyrrha's rival in this story."

Slowly, a pleased grin began to snake its way across Pyrrha's face. She liked that. She liked it a lot. A rival. Someone she couldn't beat so easily! She began shaking in excitement. Dragon sighed.

"Pyrrha, this Harry isn't at that power level…yet," he told her, making her deflate slightly.

"What was that power the other Harry used?" Blake asked, wondering how he did any of those attacks.

"Magic," Dragon explained, to everyone's shock and/or disbelief. "His world has a hidden society of wizards and witches that dabble in the art of magic, and have recently finished a massive civil war between themselves and a terrorist organization hell bent on killing all they deem as 'un-pure,' which is pretty much all of the populous."

"Ok, I'm sorry, but that's almost as unbelievable as that Percy guy being a demigod!" Katniss proclaimed. Most of the others who doubted Percy's heritage nodded in agreement. Dragon sighed and pulled out a black wand, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Harry, prove it to them," he said, throwing the wand to Harry, who caught it easily. "A simple Patronus should work." Harry nodded, and prepared the spell.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ he chanted, and a bright silver light burst from his wand, shocking the others. The light soon formed a corporal shape, taking the form of a large stag, glowing brightly in front of the Potter heir.

"Whoa," Ruby breathed in awe.

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted. "How'd you do that?!" Harry smirked, and dismissed Prongs.

"Magic," the green eyed wizard stated.

"Oh, come on! That's a cheap explanation!"

"And a very accurate one."

"Holy crap…" Katniss whispered. Normally, she'd think it was a trick, but…for some unexplainable reason, she could feel that…thing's presence. It was actually _there._

It couldn't have been an illusion. At least, if it was, it was the best she'd ever seen.

"Now, I know that we want to talk about this more, but let's get back to reading, please?" Dragon asked.


	4. Reading chapter 3

**Reading Team PHNK**

 **An: Sorry 'bout the wait guys. The slump I was in hit me harder than I thought it did, and I just recently recovered. Hopefully, this chapter is up to standard. Enjoy!**

* * *

Reading Orange Trailer

"I'm reading this time!" Annabeth called out, quickly standing up and gaining everyone's attention. Percy chuckled in amusement while the daughter of Athena glared at him. Hermione just nodded and held the book out to her.

She took it gratefully and made her way back to her seat. She sat down quickly and flipped to where they had stopped.

" **Chapter 0: Orange Trailer** ," she read.

 **"I wonder who called me here." A young man said to himself. He was a blonde haired man with sky blue eyes, tan skin, and whisker marks on his cheek. He was wearing an orange jacket, with a green vest and black shirt, along with black jeans, and orange gauntlets. He had a giant foxtail behind him.**

 **This man is known as Naruto Uzumaki.**

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered loudly. "Now's my time to shine!" Gaara shook his head in exasperation.

"But why is he a Faunus here?" Blake asked, her gaze torn between the Naruto before her and the one on the screen.

"I'll explain after the next chapter," Dragon promised. "Brace yourself Naruto, because I'm sure you'll want to kill me for revealing the reason why."

Naruto was confused until Dragon held up nine fingers. He narrowed his eyes at him but nodded nonetheless. The others just watched confused.

 **Currently, he made to the meeting point of his caller before looking around. Seeing as no one was there yet, he sat down Indian style on the ground and started meditating. Usually, that wasn't really his thing, but it helped pass the time when you were waiting for somebody. Plus, he liked feeling the nature around him. As he meditated, orange rings appeared around his eyes.**

"'Liked feeling the nature around him?'" Harry quoted, confused.

"What's up with his eyes?" Yang asked, wondering what was up with the hot blonde.

"Spoilers," Dragon said to Naruto, who was about to explain. Naruto snapped his mouth shut. "Suffice to say, it ties into his abilities and his past."

Annabeth and Hermione looked eager to ask more questions, but Percy and Harry quickly subdued them, smirking in sympathy at each other all the while.

 **"You're fifteen minutes late you know." Naruto said, sensing several people behind him. He opened his eyes, a brief flash of yellow eyes with bar pupils, before the eyes changed back to their regular blue; and the orange rings disappeared.**

"What that heck?!" Ruby asked, staring at the weird eyes the other Naruto had.

"Ok, just what's up with his eyes?!" Yang demanded.

"I said I'd explain after this chapter, so be patient," Dragon told her.

"How about you tell me now?!"

"How about…no?" Yang growled at him, but Blake and Weiss held her down.

"Read!" they shouted.

 **Naruto turn around to face the people there, about to speak to them, before recognizing who they were. And that caused him to scowl slightly.**

 **In front of him was a group of the White Fang, the one leading was a giant Faunus with a chainsaw sword on his back. Naruto knew that this man was the lieutenant of the White Fang.**

Blake stiffened at the sight of the Lieutenant, while Weiss shuddered.

"Bloody hell!" Harry swore, making Hermione swat his arm. "How does he wield that thing properly?"

"Don't know, but I'm gonna guess his size plays a huge role in it," Percy commented with a frown.

"I'm going to say excessive training as well," Katniss added.

"Still not as good as the High Caliber Sniper-Scythe," Dragon said lightly, getting a broad grin and a vigorous nod from Ruby.

 **"Okay, this is getting old." Naruto drawled out, glaring at all of them. "I already told you no before, so I'm not gonna repeat myself. So how about you stop bothering me about it before I kick all of your asses once again?"**

 **Many in the White Fang tensed, but the lieutenant stepped forward and started speaking with a thick accent. "Be reasonable Uzumaki. Joining the White Fang will benefit you, along with many Faunus. You saw the results we have-"**

 **"Those results are because people fear you, not respect the Faunus people." Naruto retorted, not backing down. "I'm not going to join a group that loss their goal and went to terrorism to get what they want."**

 **"We haven't lost our goal. The White Fang is still aiming for Faunus to get rights-"**

 **"Your goals was for human and Faunus to be at peace with one another." Naruto interrupted, correcting him. "Now, you terrorize people in order to get what you want. Why the hell did you think I left that group as soon as I saw the direction it was heading?"**

"So he was a member of the White Fang before it was a terrorist cell?" Blake asked, wondering if that meant the other version of Naruto knew her.

"This White Fang was a peaceful group, but became terrorists?" Hermione questioned. "Why?"

Blake spoke up then. "It was a combination of things really," she explained. "Increased violence against Faunus, unrest amongst the Faunus community as a whole, and their former leader, the one who advocated equality between humans and Faunus, stepping down, allowing a more militant minded leader to step forward."

Naruto scrunched his nose up at that. "Sounds like Danzō back home," he grumbled. "He's a war hungry old man who always clashed with my village's leader."

That had the others back off in understanding.

"Great," Katniss growled quietly. "Just what we need; another Snow." Peeta nodded, a frown on his face as he noticed the others had heard them.

"I'm sure Dragon will explain after the next chapter," Peeta explained. "Because if the trend holds, Katniss will feature next chapter." Katniss stared up at him.

"How do you figure?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"Because trouble loves you," he teased, making her scowl at him. However, Harry, Naruto, and Percy smiled at her in sympathy.

 **There was silence amongst the group. When Naruto was about to speak again, the lieutenant spoke up. "Be reasonable Uzumaki. The White Fang will either have you on our side, or kill you." The lieutenant said lowly. "Besides, Adam and Blake are still in there. Wasn't your principle to never abandon your comrades or those precious to you? Otherwise, you are worse than trash?"**

Blake blinked in shock. This version of Naruto was friends with Adam and herself?

"You used to be a member of this group, Blake?" Annabeth asked, shocking Blake out of her musings. Blake nodded hesitantly. "So I assume you're a Faunus, as well?" Again, she nodded and pulled off her bow, revealing her cat ears.

"Are you still with them?" Harry asked in a hard tone. RWY glared at him, but Blake shook her head at them before turning to Harry.

"No, I'm not," she answered. "I was there for a while after the previous leader stepped down, because I believed what we were doing was right, but after a while I saw I was wrong and left."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, but simply nodded and looked back to the screen, figuring he'd find out himself.

 **Naruto clench his fist, his eyes briefly turning red and slitted, before closing it and took a deep calming breath. When he open his eyes again, revealing them to be back to blue, he slowly walk over to the lieutenant. When the giant Faunus saw Naruto walking towards, he calmly walk to him as well, thinking he won.**

Everyone was shocked at his eyes changing again, but Naruto shook his head and motioned to keep reading. Annabeth did.

 **"We knew you would come around." The Faunus said, lifting his hand to shake when they got close enough. When Naruto took it, he did something any of the White Fang expected.**

 **He first kneed him in the crotch, causing the man to cry out in pain and hold it. Naruto then uppercut him and sent him flying. As the man flew back down, Naruto stretched out his left hand to the side and when the guy got close enough to the ground, Naruto threw his hand forward. That caused a powerful gust of wind to surge forward and hit the lieutenant hard, making him fly far away from the group.**

 **Naruto heard footsteps behind him, showing that there was some grunts behind him, to ambush him. '** _ **Well what do you know, they can learn new tricks.'**_

"Awesome!" Naruto cried out giddily.

"Meh," came Percy's reply. "Jason can do better." Naruto glared at him.

"How do you figure?" he asked with a tone.

Percy shrugged. "Jason's the son of Jupiter or Zeus if you prefer the Greeks, god of lightning, skies, justice, and king of the gods. He's the resident Fly Boy of us demigods."

"Like you're the resident Water Boy, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, exactly," the demigod agreed, not rising to the nickname.

 **Too bad they couldn't hide from him, thanks to his sage mode.**

"'Sage Mode?'" Blake asked.

"What is that?" Annabeth asked.

"Spoilers," Naruto commented.

"You're going to enjoy doing that to us, aren't you?" Katniss asked. Naruto grinned at her.

"Sure am, Catnip!" he said, making her frown at him.

"Don't call me Catnip!" she snapped at him. The others reared back in shock at the surprising amount of venom she put in that sentence.

"Katniss," Peeta warned softly. Katniss turned her glare to him, but eventually calmed down.

 **As the ambush group got close to him and readied their weapons to slice him up, Naruto jumped at the last minute to dodge all the attacks. Naruto stared them down as he was up in the air, and he unfolded his gauntlet, right before slamming down and scattering them all with a large gust of wind around him.**

"Hey! I did something similar when I fought Jr's thugs at The Club!" Yang shouted.

 **He slowly got up, facing against the other grunts with a smirk on his face. He charge at them, right as they started running towards them, before knocking one of them with a punch, along with a gust of wind. He then kicked another grunt way, and grabbed another one before swinging him towards three more and knocking them out, using a powerful gust of wind to make the impact harder.**

 **He ducked under the swings of two swords before the two were pushed away from him, then he threw his arms sideways with another powerful gust eating him. Naruto then did a roundhouse kick on one of the oncoming grunts, ducked from another swing, before twisting and punching the next grunt in the stomach, sending him flying, and finally spinning sideways before punching one more grunt into the ground, using the wind once again to increase the impact.**

"No hits! No competition! 9 out of ten for myself for the too quick way my other dealt with those idiots!" Naruto shouted happily.

"…1 and a half out of ten," Harry mumbled to him, making the blond shinobi gawk at him in shock.

Percy's was even worse. "Negative 9 out of 10," he said dully. Naruto frowned at them.

"You two are just jealous that you can't match perfection!" he sniffed. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You get a 1 and a half out of ten possible points because, according to that Yang girl over there, she already did the jump punch," Harry said monotonously. "That hurt your technique by plagiarizing her move. Then, like you said, your other ended them too quickly. Thus, a one and a half out of ten."

"Considering the fight was lackluster to the ones I've fought in back home, and I'll admit Harry did good in his trailer thing, my vote is in the negatives, sorry," Percy apologized, but didn't sound very sorry.

 **Naruto breathed heavily, looking around to see all of the grunts, male and female, unconscious or in too much pain to get up. But he knew he wasn't done. "I was wondering when you were gonna get here." Naruto said, turning his head to see the lieutenant with his chainsaw sword.**

Weiss shivered. Turning to Blake, she whispered, "Thank you for the help against him, Blake."

"It was no trouble, Weiss," Blake whispered back.

Meanwhile, Annabeth and Hermione were up in arms. "I still don't understand how a sword like that is even functioning?!" the daughter of Athena shouted.

"I don't know!" Hermione hissed. "And that's not mentioning how utterly impractical it would be to use in combat! You could kill yourself far easier than actually killing your target!"

Percy and Harry just shared a smirk of sympathy and seemed to have the same thought: _This happens a lot._

 **"You're gonna regret not joining us," The lieutenant said, activating his sword. Naruto blew a raspberry at him before charging at him, using the wind to boost him. He performed several punches and kicks at the man, with each attack making a gust of wind and forcing the Faunus to step back each time.**

 **But as he performed another kick, the giant Faunus managed to grab his leg before slamming him into the ground three times before throwing him through a tree. When Naruto landed on his back, the White Fang lieutenant jump up to the sky and lift his chainsaw sword up to strike him down, but Naruto rolled away as the chainsaw hit the ground, causing a semi-large hole to form under it.**

"Aura is pretty powerful," Peeta mumbled.

 **Naruto twisted back up to strike again, but the lieutenant lift his sword up and struck Naruto in the face, drawing a cry from the blonde, before striking his leg and then knocking him back with a strike to the chest.**

 **Naruto landed on his back, groaning in pain from the attacks, before slowing getting up. It revealed that a large cut is formed on Naruto's face, diagonally, while there are two more cuts on his chest and legs. Naruto grinned as his cuts started healing up and the wind starting twisting around him.**

"And he has a healing factor," Percy grumbled. "Way to add more gloating fuel to the already annoying blond guy, book."

"Hey!"

 **Naruto charged the lieutenant with lightning speed and started performing barrages of powerful punches, strengthened by the wind, before performing one final punch, his eyes turning red and slitted as he did. The punch caused the Faunus to fly throw the trees and crash into a large boulder. But Naruto wasn't done yet.**

"Copycat!" Yang shouted, frowning. She turned a vicious glare to Naruto. "Quit copying me, you ass!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, confused. Yang, however, just sent him a furious glare and huffed before turning away from him.

"You'll see, copycat bastard," she grumbled, furthering Naruto's confusion.

 **He jumped up, twisting the wind around one of his fists, before flying towards the lieutenant with a battle cry. And with one hit, he drove the White Fang lieutenant threw the boulder and deep into the ground.**

"For some reason, I think he stole that one from me," Weiss mumbled, thinking.

"Why's that, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Don't know, but it's irritating me."

"Oh, oh! Maybe he copied you too, Weissy!" Nora shouted.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

"Nora," Ren said with sigh.

"Hang on, hang on, Ren," Jaune said in a placating tone. "Maybe Nora's onto something here." He ignored Naruto's indignant cry of "HEY!" "He's already copying Yang, so he might be trying to copy all of us too."

Naruto pouted. He wasn't a copycat!

That was Kakashi sensei's thing.

 **Naruto breathed heavily, grinning slightly, and folded his gauntlet back up. Despite being annoyed with the White Fang, that was fun. As Naruto walked away from the scene, he felt his scroll ring and he took it out of his pocket before answering. "Naruto speaking."**

 **"Hey Whiskers, where are you at?" A voice said over the phone, sounding annoyed.**

"That's Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaimed. "I wonder if this Naruto knows us!"

"Oh, I sure hope so," Yang mumbled, punching her hand. She wanted to beat the copycat up for copying her.

 **"The kiddos have been asking for you, wondering where you were at. Do you know how annoying it is for them to be asking about you every minute?"**

"He DOES know us!" Ruby squealed, hands over her face in an effort to contain the squeal.

"Good," Yang said with a dark smile.

 **Naruto chuckled a bit at the last part. "Someone called me to meet him in the forest. Unfortunately, the 'him' was actually the White Fang again."**

 **The man groan. "I thought those idiots learned that you wouldn't go back to the White Fang."**

 **"Sometimes, you can't teach a pet new tricks," Naruto joked, before speaking once more. "I would call the police to get them, before any of them wakes up."**

 **"I'll be sure to do that." The man said. "For now though, get your ass back here so the kiddos will stop asking for you."**

 **Naruto chuckle once again. "You got it Qrow." And with that, Naruto close his cell phone.**

"So, we have Percy rescuing Dust shipments from the White Fang at sea," Pyrrha noted. "Harry fights in tournaments and apparently fights me all the time. And now we have a Faunus Naruto who is apparently being hounded by the White Fang. This world the book is describing seems to be getting interesting."

"No joke," Jaune admitted. "Though, I can't help but feeling that it means the challenges will be more difficult as well."

"That's a given, though," Percy said deadpanning.

"So, what's the deal with the blond over there?" Katniss asked, wanting an explanation.

"He's a shinobi, or ninja if you want a more popular answer," Dragon answered. "He and Gaara are from a land where ninjas are the dominant warriors and they use an inner power called 'chakra' to perform superhuman feats."

While not as crazy as gods having kids or magic, it was still a jaw dropping for the others. However, Nora, Yang, and Ruby got over it quickly and jumped up in unison, eyes shining brightly.

"YOU TWO ARE NINJAS?!" they asked, star struck. Naruto and Gaara were startled by the shout, but before the three girls could say anything else, Annabeth spoke up.

"So that explains the nature thing he did, and his eyes changing?" she asked.

Dragon shrugged. "Partly. Naruto's trained in the art of a Sage, granting him even higher amounts of power and connecting him to nature. His eyes changing signifies that. The red eye part, since I know Yang wants to know that? I'll explain after the next chapter." Dragon clapped his hands. "And on that note, who wants to read next?"


	5. Reading chapter 4

**Reading Team PHNK**

 **AN: Slumps…are the worst. But hopefully now that I'm back up, I can stay writing. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Reading Grey Trailer

"Oh, oh! I'll read next!" Ruby said, waving her hand around. Annabeth nodded and handed her the book, which Ruby grabbed excitedly. She flipped to the point where they had stopped.

"After this chapter," Dragon said, "I'll explain the reason y'all have Aura and any other questions y'all may have." Everyone nodded as Ruby found her place.

" **Chapter 0: Grey Trailer** ," she read.

 **A young woman was looking over a destroyed landscape, full of skeletons and old houses. The girl was wearing a gray cloak, and under it, was a hunting jacket, a black shirt, and grey pants. On her back is a bow, along with a quiver of arrows, with three slots on the outside of the quiver.**

 **Her name is Katniss Everdeen. Currently, a mercenary for Vale.**

Peeta swallowed in trepidation at the sight of the ruined little village. It looked ominously similar to District 12. He saw Katniss was in a similar situation. But at the sight of that world's Katniss, he smiled. He looked to his Katniss and said, "Told you." Katniss glared at him.

"Shut up, Peeta," she mumbled, silently thanking him for easing the tension slightly.

"So she's a mercenary in this world?" Harry asked.

"Most likely," Pyrrha answered. "It's not shocking, really. Mercenaries are a common sight on Remnant. Baring Huntsmen and Huntresses, mercenaries form a good chunk of the Kingdom's defenses against Grimm. Not to mention, they are more than willing to go into Grimm infested territory…for a price, that is."

"So shinobi would fit right at home on Remnant then, eh?" Naruto grinned. "Cool!"

 **"Hello Haymitch, Gale, Prim." The girl whispered softly, her tone showing sadness. "It's been years since I saw any of you. I wish you guys were alive, to see this world, but Snow had to take all of you away from me."**

A sharp intake of breath resonated from Katniss and a curse from Peeta. This caused everyone to turn to them. "Is everything ok?" Annabeth asked in concern.

"I was hoping I was wrong…" Peeta mumbled, but everyone heard.

"What's up?" Nora asked. Peeta shook his head.

"That…place…" he began. "It's…"

"District 12," Katniss said, her tone icy. "Our home."

"Wait! You mean that village is your home town?!" Yang asked, shocked and horrified at the damage shown.

Katniss shook her head. "And Haymitch, Gale, and Prim…Haymitch was our mentor, of sorts; Gale was a good friend of mine; and…Prim…Prim's my little sister."

Yang, Ruby, and Weiss gasped at that, knowing that information must have been killing her. The others flinched away, looking away sympathetically.

Harry decided to try and get on another topic. "Who is this Snow guy? You mentioned him before," he commented.

All of Katniss's melancholy dried up and was replaced with fury. "The sorry bastard that's responsible for all my pain!" she growled. The venom in her voice made the others frown.

"Sounds like some asshole I'd want to beat the crap out of," Naruto mumbled.

 **She gripped her fist tightly, trying not to cry. After all these years, she hated looking weak, even if she needed to let her emotions out. "I've been working as a mercenary for Vale, hunting down Grimm and making sure no one else loses their family." She said to herself. "It's better than moping around all year."**

"Well, that's something good, at least," Peeta told Katniss teasingly. She blushed and hit his shoulder. However, she once more silently thanked him for trying to ease the tension she felt.

 **"In a few months, I'll be going to Beacon. To become a huntress, in their definition." She said, adding the last part. "I want to see more of the world, to fight the things that took you guys away from me, and stop everyone else from losing their family."**

 **One slight tear escaped her eyelids. "I miss you. All of you. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save any of you." She whispered, her voice cracking slightly. "But I'm not gonna let your sacrifice go to waste Haymitch. I won't let Snow win, especially since he's dead." With that, Katniss walked away from the destroyed landscape.**

Katniss gritted her teeth at that information, while Peeta frowned and turned away from the screen. The others just stayed silent, out of respect for the ones who had died in that place.

 **As she walked through the forest, she picked up footsteps and growling. She tensed, ready for fight, when several Beowolves appear around her, all of them growling at her.**

 **When all of them charged at her, she jumped up and dodged all of them, looking down at them from her position in the hair. The jumped took off her head, revealing her brown braided hair, olive skin, and gray eyes. And right now, she was glaring directly down at all the Grimm.**

Ruby blinked. "Am I being copied now? I remember doing that when I fighting Beowolves."

"Enough with the copying crap, please," Katniss groaned.

 **She pulled her bow in mid-air before stringing an arrow and taking out one of them. When she landed, she spun around, and took out another Grimm with her arrow. Then she jumped to slide when one tried to bite her head off before shooting at it.**

 **By now, several of the Grimm were charging at her, with Katniss shooting them one by one. When she saw there was more of them than she could take out, she put one of the arrows in one of the slots before stringing it and launching it at them. When it hit, flames erupted around the group, causing them to howl in pain before evaporating.**

"Oooooh! Dust arrows!" Ruby squealed.

"Impressive," Blake admitted. "In a day an age where firearms have taken more precedence, a bow is a rare commodity."

"Her aim is impeccable," Weiss agreed with a nod.

Peeta scoffed. "This is nothing. Back home, she would hunt all the time and would constantly aim for the eyes, as not to mess up the hides of her catches," Peeta explained.

Annabeth was impressed. "Interesting. The only ones I've seen do that are the Hunters of Artemis," she said. "Artemis is the goddess of the hunt, and invites young maidens to join her on the Hunt, and have the best aim of any archers I've ever met."

Katniss did seem pleased with her archery skills being on par with huntresses trained by a hunter goddess. But still, she wasn't all that used to being praised, so she let out a hesitant, "Thanks."

 **She heard ruffles of leaves from behind her before rolling forward to dodge an attack from the Grimm. She spin around and use her bow to hit the wolf, slitting the monster's throat. Her bow was also a blade.**

"Obviously," Nora snorted and crossed her arms.

"What self-respecting weapon wouldn't also be a blade?" Ruby snorted as well. Nora appeared next to Ruby and held her hand low to the ground, allowing the red cloaked girl to reach out and low five her.

 **She looked to see their still a group of them left so she ran at them, stringing an elemental arrow before firing. That arrow caused one of the Beowolves to be trapped in a giant blob of ice. Katniss jumped on the ice, evading the swipes and bites of the other Grimm before jumping up in the air. She strung up three explosives before firing at them, causing the group to be engulfed in an explosion.**

"Whoa," Jaune commented in awe. "She's really killing it there."

"You could say those Beowolves are in a _Grimm_ situation, eh? Eh?!" Yang jested with a smile, making the Remnant hunters, Annabeth, Katniss, Gaara, and Hermione groan at the lame pun.

Percy, Naruto, Harry, and Peeta however chuckled. "That was pretty good!" Naruto praised, shocking Yang and horrifying the hunters while the others nodded.

Yang's face quickly morphed into a pleased grin as she cheered. "Whoohoo! Finally! Someone thinks my puns are funny!"

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" RWB screamed. "RUBY! READ! QUICKLY!" Weiss shouted urgently, while JNPR and Blake tackled Yang, preventing her from saying anything more. Ruby nodded quickly.

The others sweat dropped.

 **She landed on one knee, looking around before seeing one more group of wolves. '** _ **Give me a break.'**_ **Katniss couldn't help but think in her head. She reach to pull out another arrow, only to see that she doesn't have any more arrows. '** _ **Damn it.'**_

"Biggest downside to bows, sadly," Ruby commented with a shrug. "Of course, arrow manufacturing is far cheaper and more cost effective compared to Dust ammunition, and arrows can be made anywhere and at a much faster rate."

"True," Ren said with a nod. "Casting the casing for bullets is a time consuming process. Not to mention it's more volatile when you start adding Dust."

"You make your own bullets?" Annabeth asked.

"Some Huntsmen do," Pyrrha explained. "It's a relative skill most dabble in incase they happen to be away from a village or supplier. While it's cheaper to buy the ammunition already made, some people are…picky with the ammo they shoot."

"It's not being picky! It's ensuring proper weapon maintenance and care!" Ruby shouted at the redheaded huntress, pointing at her indignantly.

"Custom bullets can be modified to reduce Dust from fowling the barrel when fired," Ren commented to Annabeth, rebuffing Pyrrha's statement.

"Ignore them," Blake groaned.

 **When she saw the wolves charged at her, she knew that she couldn't kill them all with just her bow. So she decided to use her semblance. She took a deep breath before letting out a cry. But that cry caused a small sonic boom, causing the Beowolves to fly away and crash into the ground or trees. The impact killed them all.**

"Canary Cry!" Hermione shouted.

"What now?" Harry commented. Hermione blushed.

"That attack was similar to the superpower of Black Canary, an American superheroine," the bushy haired bookworm said.

"Oh yeah! I remember that cartoon!" Percy said. "Personally, I liked Aquaman better."

"You're only saying that because your powers are very similar," Annabeth commented with a smile.

"Still counts!"

 **Katniss breathed heavily, the fight tiring her a bit. She took off her quiver and pressed a button on the bottom of it, causing the arrows to come back inside it. A design she found on her quiver when she bought it.**

"She spent a small fortune then," Ruby spoke again. Everyone turned to her and she flushed. "T-That particular model quiver is a newer invention. When arrows are added into it, it etches a small symbol on the shafts with Dust.

"Then with a combination of Lightning and Gravity Dust, the trigger on the bottom sends out a small pulse of energy that, once it hits those symbols, it latches onto the Dust in the engraving and pulls it back to its source."

"Wow," Annabeth and Hermione expressed in awe.

"That's awesome!" Naruto shouted with his arms up.

"You know a lot about weapons, Ruby?" Harry asked, making the girl chuckle shyly and blush brighter. Yang saw this and grinned.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons," she mumbled.

"I don't think so," Harry disagreed, making Ruby blush harder and Yang grin wider.

"Agreed," Gaara commented. "Having an instinctual knowledge of weapons gives you an edge over your opponents. If you know of a flaw in their weapon, be it design, condition, or their hold, you can exploit that."

Ruby was doing her best to emulate her cloak. "T-Thanks!" she squeaked, not unlike a mouse.

 **When she heard footsteps from behind, she turned around and strung an arrow, ready to take out another Grimm. But instead of a Grimm, it was a young man. "Are you going to keep doing every time I approach you?" The man said in amusement. He had blonde hair, white skin, and light blue eyes. He was wearing a black coal trench coat, with a yellow long sleeve shirt under it and blue jeans. Under the coat was two long knives.**

"Hey! Pete's joined Kat!" Nora shouted gleefully, pointing at the screen. Peeta chuckled at her enthusiasm while Katniss glared at her.

"His name is _Peeta_ ," she told the orange haired teen. "And mine's _Katniss_."

"That's what I said!" Nora said cheerfully, making Katniss glare harder at her.

Peeta just laughed and placed a hand on Katniss's shoulder. "It's ok, Katniss," he told her, ignoring how she tensed under his hand. "Just let her be." She stared at her friend for a long few minutes before sighing and nodding.

 **Katniss relax when saw the teen and put her bow and arrow back. "Sorry Peeta. I've just been fighting several Beowolves." She said told him. She walked up to him before giving him a hug. "How did you find me?"**

 **"Saw some of those Beowolves running somewhere, sensing negative. Figure that if I follow them, I'll find you." Peeta joked, getting a scowl out of Katniss.**

 **"Ha, ha." She said dryly, latching onto his arm. Despite the scowl she had moment ago, she snuggled into Peeta's side as they walked. Peeta Mellark was her boyfriend and partner, the only person to survive with her.**

Katniss tensed at her other showing such affection for Peeta. Then the admission of their others were dating had the two teens blush brightly. While they weren't dating yet, the feelings did exist.

"Ooh, love in the air as a pair of love birds are _Mellarking_ around!" Yang teased, making the two blush and all but Percy, Naruto, and Harry (who were chuckling again) groan.

"Grimm dammit Yang!" Weiss growled.

 **"Then what took so long?"**

 **"A few of them spotted me." Peeta answered, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Had to fight that group before I could get to you, so I decreased the workload for you."**

 **Katniss roll her eyes at that. "I doubt a group of Beowolves took you that long to catch up to me. Was there anything else?" When all she heard was silence, she looked up and gave him a firm stare. "Peeta?"**

 **Peeta sighed, knowing that Katniss wasn't just going let this go. "There was also a King Taijutsu leading the pack. It decided that I needed to go before it could attack you."**

 **"What?" Katniss exclaimed, letting go of his arms and looking at him. "Are you okay? How powerful was it? Did it give any bad injuries?"**

 **"Katniss, if it hurt me too badly, you would've smelled the blood." Peeta said, placating her. "And it wasn't that powerful, only having a few bones."**

Katniss reeled back at how…clingy her other was. However, thinking back on what happened to her other, she couldn't fault her. Her other had lost so much, that the thought of losing Peeta must have been unbearable.

 **Katniss sighed in relief before latching on to Peeta again. In the past, she wasn't that much of a worry wort or clingy even, but the deaths of everyone she cared about affected her. Peeta, her boyfriend, partner, and love, was the only person she had left from her past, so that made her a bit….protective.**

"I don't blame you," Harry commented. "Having people you care for die is no joke. Makes you so desperate to keep the others close so they don't meet the same fate."

Katniss looked to Harry in shock, wondering just how he could relate to that. Then she noticed the look in his eyes. She nodded to him in understanding, no words needed to be said.

 **"Let's go back to the bakery quickly, before Nora comes for her breakfast." Peeta told her. "If she doesn't get her pancakes, she would hunt us down and drag us there."**

"Pete and Kat know me!" Nora cried excitedly, before she gasped. "And they own a bakery!" She gave out a loud, girly squeal, damaging the eardrums of all present.

"Ow…" Naruto whined, rubbing his ears. Gaara began snapping his fingers near his ears to see if he could still hear.

 **Katniss shivered. "Don't remind me." Katniss briefly looked back to the direction where the destroyed landscape was at before looking forward and going with Peeta.**

 **She was not gonna let Snow win. She was gonna survive and make Gale and Haymitch sacrifices worth it.**

"And that's the end!" Ruby proclaimed and closed the book.

"So, we've got a demigod, a wizard, a ninja turned Faunus," Pyrrha commented. "And now whatever Katniss is. I can honestly say, this version of our world is going to be…interesting to read about."

"No joke," Jaune agreed. "Which begs the question, what is Katniss and Peeta's story."

Dragon sighed. "They're Tributes," he explained. "Their world was divided into thirteen districts and a capital called Panem. When Panem began to oppress the Districts, they rebelled, but lost. So to prevent another uprising, they destroyed District 13, and forced the other 12 to send two of their children from between 12 and 18, one boy and one girl, to an area they create to fight to the death for their amusement."

"They WHAT?!" the others shouted in indignation.

"Those fucking bastards!" Yang shouted, eyes blazing red as her hair caught fire.

"That's inhuman!" Hermione screamed.

The worst reactions, however, came from Percy, Naruto, and Harry. The ground shook ominously while killing intent flooded the room as the air became thick with a sickening sense of dread. The others looked to them, and Jaune nearly fainted at the vicious glares on the boys' faces. Percy looked like a vengeful god; Naruto's whiskers marks thickened and made him look like a furious demon; Harry's face darkened to the point the others thought he was death itself.

Dragon decided enough was enough, so he snapped his fingers and suddenly, the anger suddenly vanished from all of them. They stared at him incredulously. "I know what you just heard is rage inducing, believe me," he said. "But I don't need you guys destroying this room. We've still got a lot of story to read."

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Magic," Dragon said. "Alright, are we ready to continue?"

Hesitantly, they all nodded. "Now," Dragon continued, "I do believe there is some things I need to address before we go on."


	6. Interlude chapter

**Reading Team PHNK**

 **An: So, I know it's been a while, but here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Interlude-Explanations_

"Ok," Dragon said with a loud sigh. "Let's start off by saying that the reason y'all have Aura and not your original powersets is because the balance between Naruto, Percy, Harry, and Katniss is ridiculously one-sided in Naruto's favor." That had everyone's attention…and Naruto looking smug.

"However, I say that, but Harry's far more versatile with his magic, giving him more options and if need be, could kill the others with a single spell," Dragon continued, making Naruto frown and Harry to sit up straight. "Percy's got raw physical power and is possibly on par with Naruto, but that's all up to a matter of opinion." Percy smirked at Naruto, who just huffed in annoyance.

"Big deal! You already said that the balance of power is in my favor!" Naruto boasted.

"I did, but that's only on paper," Dragon told him. "Out of the four of you; Percy, Harry, and yourself each have ways to counter the other, and if given the right circumstances, could win in a fight. However, that's the problem: Katniss doesn't have any of that." Katniss looked up at him with a glare. Dragon clarified, "You're a remarkable hunter, Katniss, but against the supernatural powers of these three," he gestured to Harry, Percy, and Naruto, "you only have that and your archery skills. Both of which are easily countered by their individual talents."

"Really? It's that one sided?" Peeta asked, only for Katniss to scoff.

"I've been in that situation before," she said hotly.

"Not against three guys known for winning despite all evidence saying they'd lose," Dragon countered. "Because take away the Mutations, you've fought a war against normal, plain-Jane, non-powered human beings. Whether you believe it or not, Percy's fought gods, titans, monsters, and even held up the entire sky and survived the Greek's interpretation of Hell; Harry's survived fighting myth's most dangerous monsters, held back the most dangerous wizard of his age, and has defied death itself; Naruto has trained since childhood and has fought numerous more powerful ninja, and nearly single-handedly took down a goddess. Note, Naruto, that's singular, and Percy's is plural."

Naruto looked to Percy, who smirked at him, but before they could say anything, Dragon spoke again: "That's why I say Percy could match you in a single fight. He's got the experience fighting 'gods', but your chakra gives you lightning fast reflexes, making it hard for me to decide whose better. But on paper, Naruto, your power output is greater, thanks to the Kurama." Naruto choked on his spit. Hermione and Blake noticed this.

"Whose Kurama?" the cat Faunus asked.

"A being of pure chakra that, due to a power-hungry shinobi, was sealed into Naruto at a young age," Dragon said, shocking everyone. "I'll leave the actual story for later, but suffice to say, Kurama is one of nine similar beings, with him being the strongest. It's also why Naruto's eyes turned red and slitted like they did in his chapter. It's the influence of Kurama's chakra and is also why he's a fox Faunus in the story."

"Kurama's a fox?!" Nora squealed gleefully. Dragon smirked.

"He's a _nine-tailed fox,_ " he said. This caused Nora, Yang, Ruby, and surprisingly Weiss and Pyrrha to squeal girlishly, making Naruto pale and shiver.

"Fangirls!" he proclaimed in horror.

"What'd you call me, rapscallion?!" Weiss shouted, whirling to glare at the blonde.

"Hey, if that means I can cuddle with you, I'm game!" Yang teased, a light blush on her face. Naruto paled even more and hid behind Gaara.

"Harry? Why are you hiding?" Ren asked, looking at Harry hiding behind Hermione.

"I have too many fangirls as it is! I am NOT getting any more!" he mumbled, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"I think it's too late for that," she whispered, looking to Ruby with a sly look on her face.

"Now that that's out of the way, I do have a way to prove everything to y'all," Dragon said loudly enough for everyone to hear. They all looked to him, interest.

"How?" Jaune asked. Dragon smirked and snapped his fingers, and a game console and game appeared on the table.

"That game is called Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution," he explained, making Naruto and Gaara perk up. "It's a good enough example of showing just how powerful Naruto and Gaara have become. But, this one is…modified, in a sense, to also show the max potential of Harry, Percy, Annabeth, Teams RWBY and JNPR, Katniss, and Peeta. And for Katniss and Peeta, your characters in this game have been…" Dragon stopped, trying to find the right wording. "…augmented, I guess you could say. It takes the selves of you from this particular story we're about to read and uses their skill sets."

Peeta and Katniss narrowed their eyes at their host. "Augmented?" Katniss growled. Dragon nodded solemnly.

"Snow's doing," he said simply, making them both hiss in anger, and the others frown and glare.

"He condones human experimentation?!" Blake hissed out.

"He condones a lot worse than that, but the one who 'succeeds' him is far worse," Dragon pointed out. "But that's for another time! Let's get this game started, shall we?!"

They all wanted to protest, but the thought of seeing everyone's potential was too much to resist. They nodded easily.

* * *

(Naruto vs Percy vs Harry vs Katniss)

They decided to go four on four to start. And Percy, Naruto, Katniss, and Harry were slated to start them off.

And Dragon set them up with their most powerful versions (that he thought up for Katniss and Harry to show their full power).

"Whoa! That's me using Nine Tails Six paths sage mode!" Naruto cheered.

"Am I wielding a scythe?!" Harry shouted, making Ruby starry eyed.

"Well, with you and Katniss, I had to improvise to show your true potential and since you're the Master of Death…" Dragon shrugged

"Wait, 'Master of Death?'" Percy asked, looking away from his avatar.

"Will be explained later," Dragon said. He turned to Katniss, who was staring at her avatar blankly. "Now then, let's fight!"

(FIGHT!)

"Yeah! Harry, go for the legs!" Ruby cheered as she watched Harry's avatar cast spell after spell with every scythe swing at the avatar of Katniss.

"Geez! He's fast!" Katniss growled as she tried to fire more of her avatar's trick arrows at her opponent.

" **Reducto!"** On screen Harry shouted, causing On-screen Katniss to be sent flying.

"Gah!" the bow girl screamed. "Stupid!" However, she recovered quickly and fired a bomb arrow at Naruto. "Ha!"

"Dammit! Stick to your fight, Catnip!" Naruto complained.

"Might I suggest shutting up, Whisker face?!" she fired back.

"Use your ultimate move and do it yourself," Dragon suggested. "I showed you the controls, so you can do that."

Percy was faster. "Like this?" he asked initiating his ultimate move on Naruto. A cutscene instantly showed Percy throwing Naruto into the ocean, where he proceeded to make large hurricane of water around Naruto, creating colorful slashes to represent cuts before creating a giant water orb around the ninja. Percy swam at the orb at break neck speeds.

" **You're through!** " Avatar Percy shouted, slamming his sword Riptide into Naruto and rocketed him towards the sea floor, causing it to shatter violently and create a massive earthquake, which sent Naruto flying again back to the battle area.

"WHOA!" was the unanimous reaction.

Naruto grimaced. "Well, I gotta admit, that was cool," he mumbled. "Nice attack, Water Boy."

Percy smirked. "Thanks."

"Now it's my turn!" Naruto shouted, initiating his character's ultimate move on Percy.

And then the watched Kurama and Naruto perform…

" **Super Planetary Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken!** " the on-screen ninja screamed throwing the massive energy ball while Kurama shot out orbs of destruction to surround it. The giant orb of energy slammed into the Son of Poseidon and create a giant semicircular flied of devastation.

Everyone gaped. "Ok, now I see why Dragon said Naruto could win against you lot," Ren spoke, shocked awe lacing his voice.

"Haha! Bask in my awesomeness!" Naruto cheered.

"Eat this!" Katniss growled, initiating her ultimate move on the unsuspecting ninja. A barrage of arrows slammed into Naruto, exploding on impact. Avatar Katniss appeared and, to her own shock, grabbed the ninja with one hand and _threw_ him into the sky. She then drew several larger arrows and fired them around the avatar Naruto, before drawing what looked like an RPG on an arrow.

A cutscene showing Katniss holding her bow high above a crowed appeared with her speaking: " **Whatever it takes…Whatever happens to me…Let it come! I'll never stop fighting! So long as I can breathe!** "

"What the-?! What's that?!" Annabeth asked.

"Whenever one character is KOed by an Ultimate move in this game, a cutscene showing a defining moment in the victor's life is shown with a quote," Dragon explained. "This is from an alternate dimension for Katniss."

"Either way it sounds like her," Peeta chuckled, earning a mock glare from Katniss as the game returned and Avatar Katniss drew her bowstring.

" **Drop dead!** " the on-screen Katniss growled and fired the arrow, which hit Naruto and set off a chain reaction of explosions, which ended with Naruto screaming in defeat as the scene froze for a moment before starting back.

"YES!" Katniss shouted throwing her hands up.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Naruto whined, throwing the controller down.

"Overconfidence was your downfall, Naruto," Gaara told his friend.

"B-But…but, but…" Naruto mumbled.

"Finally! Got more magic," Harry mumbled as he initiated his character's ultimate move on Percy. The ultimate move cutscene showed Avatar Harry cutting Percy seven times, leaving afterimages. Then, a still shot of Harry walking into Hogwarts showed with him saying:

" **You want to kill me? Fine! Then take a number; Get in line; And Wait your turn!** "

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "Of course, you'd say something like that!" she teased Harry. He scoffed.

"With all the enemies I've made, it needs to be said!" he defended.

"I like the saying, though," Percy muttered, looking irritated that he lost. "Can I use that?"

"Sure, knock yourself out."

" **Soul Splitter!** " Harry shouted, as the afterimages lifted the Avatar Percy into the air with their scythes, and avatar Harry fell from the sky and slammed his scythe down on the demigod. Percy was defeated.

"Nice hit!" Ruby cheered, jumping up and down.

"Hmph. Good job, Katniss," Weiss said. Pyrrha nodded.

"Crap! Overshot!" Harry grumbled as Katniss's character hit him with a well-placed kick, winning the game.

" **I won't lose. Never again…** " the avatar Katniss said, as she turned from the camera.

"That was totally awesome!" Nora shouted.

"Yeah!" Ruby cried in agreement. Dragon smirked at them.

"Well, let's let you all have a turn seeing your best, then we'll start the story, 'kay?" he asked. The agreements were unanimous.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

The next ones to fight were Gaara, Annabeth, Hermione, and Peeta, with Gaara narrowly beating out a combined might of Annabeth and Hermione (who were deadly when paired together, as they found out), with Peeta being the first casualty of the game. Then team RWBY played their round, with the others shocked at Ruby's impressive speed and accuracy at high speeds and Blake's unrelenting chain attacks. Team JNPR was last up, and many were surprised when Jaune took the top spot and Pyrrha losing first (due to her lack of knowledge on video games).

At the end of it, they all more or less understood each other's power a bit better, and soon were prepared to start the book.

"I just hope it's entertaining," Naruto whined, bored already without the game that bared his name.

"All books are entertaining," Hermione said primly, getting a nod from Annabeth.

"They challenge your mind and fuel your imagination," the daughter of Athena affirmed.

Percy and Harry rolled their eyes and shared a look of exasperation.

"If you say so," Naruto muttered, not at all convinced.

"Can we get started now?" Weiss snapped, getting irritated with the blond.

"Certainly," Dragon said. "Now, who wants to read now?"

* * *

 **An: And before anyone asks, the Katniss and Harry quotes are from stories I plan on writing at some point.**


	7. Reading chapter 5

**Reading Team PHNK**

 **AN: Sorry 'bout the long wait, guys. But with this, I finally think I'm hitting my stride again. Hopefully, more chapters for others stories are on the way.**

* * *

 _Reading Chapter 1-Team PHNK_

* * *

"I will," Gaara spoke. Dragon nodded and passed the book onto him. Gaara grabbed it and flipped to the first chapter.

" **Chapter 1: P H N K,** " Gaara read.

"It's pronounced 'phonic,'" Dragon explained.

"Makes sense," Pyrrha noted. "If they're to be a huntsmen team, then the name is understandable."

"Alright, that's one question answered," Percy said.

 **Percy Jackson, the Son of Poseidon and the former Hero of Olympus. A master swordsman, defeater of several monsters, gods, and titans, and one of the most powerful demigods.**

Percy smirked at the description.

"Don't get a big head, Seaweed brain," Annabeth teased.

"Of course," he said, rolling his eyes.

"You saved Olympus?! From what?!" Hermione questioned, eyes sparkling at the thought of new knowledge.

"I think it will explain later," Percy admitted. "Needless to say, it's a long story."

Katniss, Harry, and Naruto snorted in agreement, already thinking the same thing about their adventures.

 **Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and the former savior of the Wizard World. A most powerful wizard, the defeater of Voldemort, and now the Master of Death.**

"Again, what's the Master of Death?" Annabeth asked, wondering what's the deal with the title.

"Like Percy said, a long story," Harry admitted.

"How long of a story?" Jaune asked.

"It'd probably take seven books just to do it justice," Harry guessed.

"Or eight movies," Dragon commented, earning some confused looks, but he didn't elaborate.

 **Naruto Uzumaki, the Most Unpredictable Shinobi and former savior of the Elemental Nation. The nine-tail's jinchuriki, defeater of the Akatsuki, and a powerful shinobi.**

"Jinchuriki?" Blake asked. "What's that mean?"

"Power of the human sacrifice," Gaara interpreted. "It's what shinobi who are hosts of the tailed beasts are called."

"Very unflattering title," Katniss said scathingly.

"It truly is," the Kazekage grimaced. "Those who bare that title are always doomed for a painful life."

Annabeth and Hermione were indignant, but Percy and Harry were able to quiet them down. Ruby looked upset.

"That's so sad," she mumbled.

"So, Naruto has lived a rough life?" Annabeth inquired. Naruto nodded.

"Gaara too," he said. "He's also a…um…well, he _was_ a jinchuriki." Everyone looked alarmed and confused. "Long story. It will probably be explained later."

They all nodded.

 **Katniss Everdeen, the former Girl on Fire and former Mockingjay. Winner of the 74th Hunger Games, huntress of District 12, and a talented bow girl.**

"Girl on Fire?" Pyrrha asked.

"Mockingjay?" Hermione questioned.

"Girl on Fire is what she was called during the Hunger Games," Peeta explained. "It pertains to her interview before the Games."

"Which I may show you guys during a break," Dragon said with a shrug. "For reference, along with some other things about the rest of y'all. Think of it as getting to know each other." Katniss glared at him, but before she could call him out on that, Harry spoke up.

"What's a Mockingjay?" Katniss looked to him, then back to Dragon, before deciding it wasn't worth it at the moment and answered the wizard.

"A Mockingjay is a Muutation," the Tribute explained. "Back during the war with the Districts, the Capital created Jabberjays to listen to enemy plans and report back to them. After the war, they released them into the wild to die, but they mated with mocking birds and created Mockingjays."

"They can mimic any tone they hear," Peeta supplied.

"Huh," Harry breathed. "Ok."

 **All of them made their mark in different worlds. All of them suffering hard childhoods. And all of them suffering losses of those they care about. Their journeys ended, their enemies defeated, and they could live the lives they wanted. Or so they thought.**

"Story of my life," Percy, Harry, Naruto, and Katniss groaned together, getting sympathetic looks from each other (though Katniss's was rather hesitant).

 **But the universe wasn't finished with them. Each of them was sent to a new world, after suffering through betrayal and/or losses. They made their mark in their world, now it's time for all four of them to make new marks in the world of Remnant. And when that happens, they can finally achieve the peace they desire.**

Harry scoffed. "Somehow, I doubt it," he said cynically.

"But why bring them to Remnant?" Weiss wondered.

"Spoilers," Dragon said.

 **This is the story of the Demigod, the Wizard, the Shinobi, and the Mockingjay. This is the story of Team PHNK.**

That had them all smiling, eagerly waiting for what would happen next.

 **(With Percy)**

 **"So, weapons? Check. "Clothes? Check. "Books? Check."**

 **"Wise Girl, can you stop going through your checklist?" Percy called out, putting on his blue coat. "You already went through it yesterday."**

Percy and Harry groaned, making Annabeth and Hermione glare at them. "Why do you have to constant do numerous check-ups, Wise Girl? You have the best mind of anyone I know!"

"It doesn't hurt to be sure, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth protested.

"Definitely not!" Hermione agreed with a nod, making Harry shake his head in exasperation.

The hunters from Remnant, with the exception of Weiss and Blake, looked at the two girls weirdly.

 **"Well I need to make sure I got everything for Beacon Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said back as she walked down the stairs. Annabeth is a blonde-haired girl, with the same tan skin as Percy and stormy gray eyes. She's wearing a bronze breastplate, with bronze metal arm and shin guards. Her weapon of choice is two gray 9mm pistols.**

Annabeth smiled at her entrance, and Percy smiled at her.

Pyrrha nodded in approval. "She's wearing armor," she observed. "That's good. Most huntsmen these days tend to overlook simple things like that, believing their Aura will protect them."

 **Percy roll his eyes at that. "They don't have if they did it yesterday, twice I might add."**

 **"Nothing wrong with being thorough."**

 **"That's debatable," Percy said as he grabbed his blue food dye and put it in his bag. He put on his backpack as he and Annabeth got ready to go. "And besides, if you continue checking your bag, we might be late."**

"And that's why you need to cut down your checklist checks, Wise girl," Percy teased.

"Shut. Up," she ground out, red faced.

 **He saw Annabeth pale before running out of the house. Percy chuckled. That never failed to work with her** (Annabeth glared and pouted at Percy at that) **. As he walked out of the house and close the door, he wondered if there's anyone else that have to deal with this.**

 **(With Harry)**

 **Harry sneezed as he started packing his stuff. "Weird, someone must be talking about me," The teen muttered to himself since he doesn't have a cold.**

Percy looked to Harry with a sigh. "I kind of guessed, but this confirms it?" he asked. Harry chuckled.

"Yes, Hermione is just as bad as Annabeth," Harry said.

"And just what do you mean by that, Harry James Potter?" Hermione growled.

"It means you get very OCD when it comes to your checklists," the green-eyed wizard said boldly, making her growl louder.

 **He continued putting things in his case, from his spell books to his cloaks. He also put in a case of prank items.**

 **Yeah, he took up the legacy of the marauders.**

Naruto perked up at the word 'prank.' "Pranks, you say?" he asked, a mischievous grin stretching across his face. Harry just smirked back.

"Yeah, my dad and his friends were considered the best pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen," Harry explained. "So good, in fact, they inspired two of my good friends to start up their own joke shop."

Naruto cackled madly.

 **"Hermione, stop doing your check list and let's go," Harry called out as he shrunk his case. He put it in his pocket as he heard someone walking out from one of the rooms.**

 **"Well excuse me for needing to stay organized," Hermione said back to him as she got in the living room. The girl had semi-bushy brown haired, with light white skin and light brown eyes. She was wearing a modified black witch robe, which was shrunken to give her more flexibility and it also had armor around it. A brown chest plate, leg and arm armor, and a silver foil was strapped to her waist. She also had vials of dust in her belt.**

Pyrrha again nodded at the use of armor, while Ren silently pondered reasons Hermione would carry vials of Dust into battle like that while said girl turned to glare at Harry.

"There is nothing wrong with staying organized, Harry!" Hermione admonished her friend.

"There's a difference between being organized and obsessing over it," Harry countered.

 **Harry rolled his eyes. "There is a line between being strictly organized and obsessing over it. You're near the latter."**

"I rest my case," Harry affirmed, making Hermione frown at him.

 **"I have to agree with Harry on that one," A new voice said.**

Weiss blinked. "Wait," she said. "That sounds like my sister!"

"You have a sister?" Ruby asked. Weiss nodded.

"Winter. She joined the Atleasian Specialists," Weiss explained.

"Atleasian Specialists?" Gaara asked, curious. Weiss looked to him and nodded.

"A special branch of the Atleasian military," she told him. "The elites, in essence."

"Like the ANBU black Ops, huh? Sounds tough!" Naruto said with a smile, feeling the urge to fight the elder Schnee.

 **The two turned their heads to see a white-haired woman coming out from the kitchen. "While there's no problem staying organized, there is a problem overdoing it. Especially if it gets you late." That made Hermione pale and then run out the front door, bag in hand.**

Everyone chuckled at the scene, making Hermione glare and pout at the group. Annabeth, Pyrrha, Weiss and Blake gave the girl sympathetic looks, understanding the feeling very well.

 **Harry rolled his eyes before smiling at Winter. "Thanks Winter. If you haven't got in, we might've been late." The now named Winter smiled back at him.**

 **Winter was a tall young woman, with pale skin, white hair and medium-light blue eyes. Her hair was tied up in a bun at the back of her head, with the exception of her bangs, which were brushed off to the right side of her face, and a small lock of hair that reached below her left ear. She was wearing an Atlas uniform that clung tightly to her body and had a white sword under her white coat.**

 **"And we both know that she would've hated that," Winter said. Harry walked up to the woman before giving her hug, which she gave one in return. "I'll miss you while you're at Beacon."**

 **"Same," Harry mumbled to her. He and Hermione had been living with Winters for years. As those years pass, Harry saw Winter as an older sister, while the young woman herself saw Harry as her little brother.**

Weiss blinked in surprise before she turned to the magic users. "My sister knows you in this universe?" she questioned. The two shrugged.

"I guess?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Still, it's nice to see our others have someone who looks like she cares enough for us to watch our backs," Hermione commented with a smile. Weiss smiled back.

"That's my sister for you," she said.

 **When they ended the hug, Harry went to catch up with Hermione. "Be sure to keep an eye on my sister," Winter called out to him. "Unfortunately, she got her speak first and think never trait from my father."**

RBY laughed at that. "I can vouch for that!" Yang giggled gleefully.

"Shut! Up! Yang!" Weiss snarled, red faced. "It's not funny!"

"I-It kinda is!" Ruby tried, but failed, to stifle her snickers.

"W-Wait! You too, Ruby?! You're supposed to be on my side here!" Weiss whined.

 **Harry chuckled. "Don't worry, I will." With that, Harry left to go to Beacon. As he went to catch up with Hermione, he looked at his trunk and grinned. He couldn't wait to pull out his pranks at Beacon.**

 **(With Naruto)**

 **"Why do I have the feeling I'll have a rival at Beacon?" Naruto mused as he sealed up his stuff. Then he shrugged. "I'll think on it later." He sealed his clothes, supply of ramen cups, and his pranks items inside his jacket. Naruto smirked. He may not be a master at sealing, but he still knows enough to make the Uzumaki name proud.**

Harry and Naruto grinned at each other, the makings of a rivalry between them seemingly forming, to the horror of both Gaara and Hermione.

"Harry no!" the bushy haired witch shouted, pointing at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry yes!" said boy said with a nod.

"Naruto yes, too!" the orange clad ninja agreed with a similar nod.

"Dragon! Stop them!" Hermione demanded, hoping to end the nightmare.

"Why? They're not pranking anyone yet," Dragon denied. "Besides, Harry needs friends. Can't get any better friends than the ones in this room."

Hermione paled while Harry and Naruto shared a look that said, ' _We'll talk more at the next break!'_

Everyone else shivered.

 **"Yo Gaara, ready yet?" Naruto called out, as he got out of his room and looked downstairs. Downstairs was a redheaded teen, who was currently on his Scroll, with light blue eyes, pale skin, a tattoo on above his right eye, and a blank expression on his face. He was wearing a red long sleeve shirt and red pants, along with light grey armor over the shirt.**

Naruto whistled. "Looking awesome, Gaara!" he complimented his friend. Gaara nodded in acceptance of his other's look.

 **"I am," Gaara confirmed with a nod. "Just need to finish this call first." Naruto nodded before sliding down the rails of the stairs. Naruto pull out his own Scroll before calling someone.**

 **"Hey Qrow. It's me, Naruto," Naruto said as he grabbed a cup of ramen from the microwave (He put one cup in it before he got ready) and a pair of chopsticks along with it with his one free hand. "Just want to tell you that I'm about to go to Beacon."**

"What is with you and Ramen?" Jaune asked.

Naruto turned to him, looking dismayed. "Ramen is the food of the gods!" he shouted in indignation. "How dare you blaspheme it!"

"WRONG!" Nora shouted as she stood and pointed at Naruto. "The food of the gods is obviously pancakes!"

Naruto looked disturbed at the orange haired girl. "You do not know what you speak, girl!" he proclaimed. "You have an awesome sense of color, but it's obvious the pancake demons have ensnared you!"

"P-Pancake demons?! How DARE you, you noodle jockey! YOU'RE the one who has been led astray! It would appear that I need to lead you to the correct path!"

The two began arguing louder, making everyone else sweatdrop. "Please go back to reading, Gaara," Blake mumbled.

 **"Alright kid," Qrow said from the scroll. "Keep an eye out for Ruby and Yang. Those two can attract trouble almost as much as you can."**

Ruby and Yang scowled at that. "No, we don't!" Ruby pouted at the screen. Yang cracked her knuckles.

"That's open for discussion," Weiss snarked, making the sisters frown and pout her way.

Unfortunately for them, she was immune to their stares.

 **"First of all, hurtful," Naruto said with a small pout. "Secondly, I'll keep an eye on them. It turned into my job by now."**

 **"Just don't expect to be paid for it," Qrow dryly said back. "Now stop bothering me. I got a recon mission to do." Naruto roll his eyes. When Qrow say recon mission, he means flirting with girls. Well, it's better than peeping on them and writing a smut book while doing it.**

"I'm kicking Uncle Qrow's sorry butt when we get out of here!" Yang growled and slammed her fists together.

Ruby sighed in annoyance. "Uncle Qrow…" she grumbled at what he did on missions.

"Oh, God save me!" Katniss moaned. "It's Haymitch's black haired twin brother!"

"Something tells me we need to keep this guy away from Haymitch," Peeta said. "As far as we possibly can keep them."

"Is Haymitch that bad?" Harry asked.

"He's a previous winner of the Hunger Games, and he's constantly drinking himself into a coma," Peeta explained.

"Then I think we can agree to keep him, Qrow, and the godfather away from each other," Harry said with a shiver.

"That bad?"

"Worse."

"Ouch."

"Back on topic, is Qrow _that_ unprofessional?" Hermione asked hotly.

"Yes," R and Y said in unison.

Blake wondered if Naruto knew who his other mentioned who wrote smut. And if that person could give her some pointers on her writing.

 **"K. Later Qrow," Naruto said before hanging up the scroll. When he did, he got his chopstick from the hand that has the ramen and started eating his favorite food.**

 **As he finished up his small breakfast, Gaara finished up his talk. "And be sure to call me if anything major happens. I'll have my Scroll with me." With that, Gaara hung up his scroll.**

"Sounds like Gaara has a business he runs or something," Pyrrha commented.

"Most likely," Gaara affirmed.

 **"So, you're ready to go?" Naruto asked as he throw his ramen cup into the garbage. When he nodded, the two former shinobis walked out of house.**

 **Naruto put his hands behind his head and look up at the sky. "I wonder who we'll meet at Beacon." He hoped that he doesn't meet a downer that would ruin his mood before he even started Beacon.**

 **(With Katniss)**

 **Katniss frown as she finished packing everything in her backpack. "Why do I feel like someone insulted me?" Katniss muttered to herself before shrugging.**

Katniss glared at Naruto, who held his hands up in a placating manner. "Other me, Catnip, though in his defense, if he's anything like me, he probably doesn't like dealing with pessimistic people. Sasuke was enough for one lifetime," the blonde shinobi said.

The archer glared harder, but she didn't say anything.

 **She zipped up her backpack before putting it, along with her bow and quivers, on her back.**

 **As she walked out of her rooms and downstairs, she saw that Peeta was already ready and was talking to their friends, Nora and Ren.**

"IT'S US!" Nora hollered to Ren, jumping in her seat excitedly. "PETE AND KAT KNOW US REN! WE'RE FRIENDS WITH THEM!" She gasped in realization. "AND THEY LIVE ABOVE A BAKERY, REN! A BAKERY! JUST THINK OF ALL THE PANCAKES WE CAN EAT!"

Naruto made a face at that, only for Nora to nail him with a pillow to the face, while everyone else winced at her volume.

Ren just sighed.

 **Ren was a black-haired boy, with his hair tied into a ponytail and a magenta streak at the left side of his hair. He had fairly tan skin, magenta eyes, and was wearing a dark green tailcoat with black and gold trimmings. His weapon of choice were two fully automatic pistols with sickle like blades attached vertically on the barrels.**

 **Nora was an orange haired bubbly girl, with turquoise eyes and white skin. Her clothes were a mix of different colors and schemes, and her weapon of choice was a hammer. Currently, Nora looked a bit put off.**

 **"Look Nora, I don't really have the time to make the pancakes-"**

 **"But I want them now!" Nora whined like a little child, stomping her feet. That caused a slight wave of electricity to form. "Now, now, now!"**

"Spoiled, much?" Weiss sneered. Nora glared at her.

"Like you're one to talk," the hammer maiden fired back. Weiss hummed.

"Touché."

 **"How about this?" Ren interjected, trying to placate his best friend and put some ease on Peeta. "Peeta can make your favorite pancakes after we get to Beacon and after we settled in. That way, he can make twice as much as you usually get to make up for today. Deal?"**

 **Nora brighten up at that. "Deal!" Nora grinned and turned around to leave, but not before waving at the archer and the baker. "I'll be at the car, waiting!"**

"Um, shouldn't someone supervise Nora before she tries to drive?" Jaune asked, pale faced.

"I'm sure my other will stop her before that happens!" Ren replied quickly, looking rather pale himself.

"Aw!" Nora whined. "Come on, Ren! It's was ONE time!"

"And one I don't wish to repeat, thank you."

 **Ren sighed before giving the blonde-haired boy an apologetic look. "Sorry about that. You know Nora."**

 **"Yeah," Peeta said with a slight chuckle. "You should probably go catch up to her before she tries to drive. I'll wait for Katniss." Ren nodded, with a slightly pale face, before jogging to catch up to his best friend.**

 **"You don't have to wait for long. I'm here," Katniss called out, causing Peeta to turn around and face her. He smiled at her as she walked over to him and the two shared a small kiss.**

Katniss and Peeta blushed as everyone else (save Gaara, Harry, Dragon, and Pyrrha) began teasing the couple. They looked at each other, before blushing harder and turning away. It was…surreal…to see themselves act like the "Star-crossed lovers" they played oh-so long ago.

 **"So, ready to start our next journey partner?" Peeta asked her, smiling.**

 **She nodded and gave a small smile back. "Always." With that, the two of them walked out of their house.**

 **(Bullhead)**

 **Percy looked at his sword, which is in pen form, as he waited for the Bullhead to move. "It's been ten years since we'd been transported to Remnant, hasn't it?" Percy asked Annabeth, who was currently on her laptop.**

"Wait! Your sword turns into a pen?!" Ruby asked Percy excitedly, stars in her eyes a gleeful expression washed over her face. Percy looked disturbed.

"Uh…Yeah?" he said uncertainly. Ruby squealed into her hands while the son of Poseidon scooted away from her and closer to Annabeth. Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"You have a sword that turns into a pen?" Hermione asked dubiously.

Percy nodded. "Yes."

"Can it still write like a pen?" Peeta inquired in curiosity.

"It can."

"Whelp, I guess it doesn't really matter which is mightier, because he's got both the pen _and_ the sword, get it?" Yang asked with a grin, making everyone but Percy, Naruto, and Harry groan.

"Dammit, Yang!" Blake growled.

Ren, meanwhile, frowned. "They've been on Remnant for ten years already?" he asked.

"Yeah. They were de-aged when they arrived on Remnant," Dragon said, making Ren nod.

"Do you know why?" Dragon shrugged.

"That would be under spoilers, so I can't tell you," Dragon said without apology.

 **"Yes, it has," Annabeth responded back, looking up from her computer. "At first, we had to work on blending in with the group, something you couldn't have done without my help, you know."**

 **Percy rolled his eyes. "No need to rub it in Wise Girl," Percy responded back before getting back to his conversation. "And now, we're on our way to become hunters, to actually get a job for killing monsters."**

"Now that's something I can get behind!" Harry said with a grin making Hermione giggle. Hary saw everyone looking at him curiously. He elaborated, "It's just that I've never got paid for all the times I've saved the Wizarding World. It would have been nice to have been given hazard pay for my trouble." The Remnant hunters laughed at that, while the others rolled her eyes with smiles. Percy and Katniss couldn't help but agree.

 **"A refreshing change from killing them out of survival." Annabeth said, going back to her laptop. "It looks like Roman Torchwick attacked another dust shop again."**

 **Percy sighed. "That guy is worse than any Hermes' children," Percy murmured, being careful not to let anybody hear him. "But when we see him, we'll be sure to catch him."**

 **Annabeth nodded in agreement. The two have faced worse things than before, they're sure they could handle a petty criminal. Before either of them could say anything else, they saw a projection of a woman coming up in the Bullhead.**

"You two fought Torchwick as well?!" Blake asked incredulously.

"I guess. Who is he, by the way?" Annabeth asked. "From what the other Percy said, I can only guess he's a thief."

"Yeah, he is," Jaune said nodding. "Team RWBY recently put him behind bars." The non-inhabitants of Remnant nodded to that.

 **"That must be one of the professors of the school," Percy murmured. He then scoffed when she said that the world was experiencing peace. "Yeah, there's anything but peace."**

 **"Percy!" Annabeth hissed at him.**

 **"What? You know it's true Annabeth."**

 **"But that doesn't mean you have to say it aloud." Percy resist the urge to roll his eyes, not bothering to argue with her. Instead, he moved to the window when the Bullhead started moving while Annabeth went back to her laptop.**

"It may not be perfect, but we are at peace!" Ruby protested, glaring at Percy. He scoffed.

"Forgive me if I don't believe it," he said cynically.

"Me as well," Harry commented.

"Make it three," Katniss muttered, raising a hand. Ruby looked at them in betrayal.

"B-B-But…we're not at war!"

"You don't need war for peace to cease to exist," Harry commented. Ruby looked ready to protest again, but Weiss grabbed Ruby's shoulder and shook her head. Ruby sulked and sunk back into her seat.

Naruto frowned at Harry, not liking his, Percy's, and Catnip's cynicism.

 **Percy smiled when saw the view. It's nice, but not as nice as the one from Olympus. And he and Annabeth are on their way to their new home. 'Three more will join you, all of them with their own companion,' a memory echoed through Percy's head. 'Each of you will be from different worlds. All four of you are similar, but worlds apart at the same time. And all of you will have a role to fulfill in the world you will be in.'**

 **Those words came from Chaos, the Primordial. 'But who are the three he's talking about?' Percy couldn't help but think. It's a question that plagued his mind for years.**

"Why would lord Chaos do such a thing?" Annabeth wondered aloud, frowning. "He rarely, if ever, gets involved with the affairs of Earth."

"Maybe there's something big going down on Remnant?" Peeta guessed. "Something that would require our skill sets?"

"Yeah, but why?" Hermione frowned. "And was Chaos the one who grabbed Harry, Naruto, Gaara, you, Katniss, and myself and brought us there? Or was it someone else involved?"

"None of this makes since," Jaune said.

"I don't think it's meant to," Harry spoke up.

 **His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of nausea. When he turned his head to see who it was, he grinned.**

 **"Yo Jaune," Percy called out, getting the mentioned person's attention. Jaune is a blonde-haired boy with blue eyes and was currently looking a bit green. He was wearing a black hoodie with armor strapped to it, and blue jeans, with a sword strapped to the belt, and small capsules of dust attached to the belt as well. "Catch."**

 **Percy threw a bottle of pills to the boy, who manage to catch. When he saw what it was, he quickly took two pills and swallow them. He sighed in relief. "Thank you."**

"PERCY KNOWS JAUNE, RENNY!" Nora shouted again, super excited. Ren sighed.

Jaune perked up at that. If he knew someone as skilled as Percy before he came to Remnant, did that mean his other was more prepared for Beacon than he was?

 **"No problem Barf Boy." Percy smirked when Jaune groan at the nickname. The two of them have met when they were younger, and not only had they became friends, Percy became a teacher to the blonde. "Wouldn't want that nickname come back again."**

 **"It will if you yell it out like that!" Jaune told him as he walked over to them. As he walked, two girls are watching them.**

 **"Barf boy huh?" Yang said with a smirk. Yang Xiao-Long was a blonde with lilac blue eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a short yellow jacket, a top that revealed her abdomen and a lot of cleavage, a short and skirt combo, yellow gauntlets on her wrist, and an orange scarf around her neck. "I'm sooo gonna use that name."**

Jaune groaned aloud. Yang just grinned impishly.

 **Ruby didn't hear her sister. She was too busy staring intently at the black hair boy with narrowed eyes. Ruby Rose was a fifteen-year-old girl with black hair with red streaks and unique silver eyes. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a black and red skirt, black leggings, and black boots. "That boy…where have I seen him before?"**

"Ruby knows Perce-Perce?" Nora asked hopefully.

"Why would she know him, though?" Katniss asked with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know," Percy said. "I guess we'll just have to read and find out."

"Well, that's the end of the chapter," Gaara informed. "We'll have to find out after Naruto starts reading."

"Eeeeeehhhhhh?! Why do I have to read?!" the blonde ninja complained.

"Because I said so," Gaara answered.


End file.
